


鹿与王国

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang





	

01

终有一天，我的儿子，你会成为这个王国的统治者，阳光所照耀之处的所有生物都将臣服于你。

 

Mark眼前的小鹿正在吃草。  
察觉到人类靠近，那只小动物抬起头来，湿漉漉的眼睛对上Mark的，然后它歪了歪头，目光中满是温柔无辜。  
时光如同静止。  
阳光，森林，和他面前不带一丝警戒的美丽生物，这个场景更适合出现在游吟诗人的歌声中，或是画家的笔下，而Mark手中的弓渐渐弯成一轮满月。  
两双眼睛遥遥相望。  
箭已离弦。  
小鹿还没来得及哀鸣一声就失去了生命的气息。  
Mark的箭一向很准，他将此视为一种仁慈。  
“干得好，我的儿子。”  
魁梧的男人自他身后走来，拍了拍Mark的肩膀。  
“对待箭下的猎物无需怜悯——Mark，你总能将我的话牢牢记住。”  
男人有力的胳膊转而揽住Mark尚显瘦弱的肩膀。  
“你因神的祝福而生，群星都为你陨落。Mark，你将会是这个国家有史以来最伟大的国王，你的剑锋会指向千山之外，你的威名将永世流传。”  
Mark抿着唇，面无表情，似乎完全没有被这番说辞打动。也许是因为他还只有七岁，在听过无数遍类似的话之后，他只会对这种在他出生之时便加于其身上的命运感到厌烦。  
只是一场流星雨而已。  
哦，再加上祭司无聊的说辞。  
他曾经这样对着他威严的父亲辩驳，结果就是他因藐视神意被关在房间里整整三天。  
你是神的旨意，Mark，绝、对、不、可、以说出任何违逆的话来。  
Mark的父王在说这句话时眼中的狂热让年幼的他畏惧。待他再长大一些他就会明白，除了神意，这更像是一个失败者对胜利的渴望以及这种渴望的转移。  
作为国王，他的父亲很努力。  
但有些事情单靠努力是不够的。有的时候还需要更多其他的东西，比如天赋。  
Mark无疑在这一点上极为出色。虽然只有七岁，他在很多方面的天分已经开始显露，这个瘦小的孩子对看过的书籍几乎过目不忘，快速掌握了射箭击剑的技巧，甚至他已经开始出入国王和其他骑士们制定战略的房间。  
对于这些于他而言不用付出过多努力便能做到的事情，他从不引以为傲。他不觉得自己与其他人有什么太大不同。  
他只是更加孤独而已。  
与他年纪相仿的孩子会对着他露出敬畏的表情，会小心翼翼地行礼问好，然后他们会笑着闹做一团，将Mark一个人留给无穷无尽的书籍和训练。  
一般人只会崇拜传说，没有人会试图与传说做朋友。  
一个年仅七岁的孩子，他的眼睛已经像是最寒冷的冬季里冰冻的湖泊。

直到打猎归来的那一天，Mark的父亲突然宣布要给Mark一名贴身侍从。天知道他是不是终于注意到自己儿子的异常——他甚至不会牵动两边的嘴角，露出一个微笑。  
“你可以自己选择一个孩子，Mark，但我希望你考虑一下Parker公爵的儿子，那个孩子非常出色……”  
Mark没有听，他的视线一直落在那头早已冰冷的幼鹿上，以及那一双尚未合上的失去了光彩的眼睛。

王国的居民们夹道欢迎国王和王子狩猎归来。国王微笑着享受来自他们的赞美与崇拜，但Mark知道这更多的是因为他会在心情好的时候将猎到的野味分给这些贫苦的居民们。  
Mark骑在马上，看着那头死在他箭下的鹿被士兵肢解分割，鲜血淋漓的肉块被递到不同的带着泥土和茧子的手上，最后只剩下一个头颅，可那些手还在挥舞着，没分到肉的人不满地叫喊着，分到肉的人则希望能得到更多。  
一张小脸从一个面容严肃的男人身后露了出来，瘦弱的男孩在那颗头颅被人抢去之前伸手摸了摸小鹿的耳朵。  
“可怜的小东西。”Mark听到他如此说。  
他注视着男孩，而男孩似乎感受到他的视线，回望过来。  
一双棕色的眼睛直直望着他，带着纯然的无辜和好奇。  
像鹿一样。

Mark将男孩带回王宫。  
他对国王提起要男孩做他的贴身侍从的时候，国王非常不满，毕竟他所想的是Parker公爵家那个聪明的孩子，他们可以一起学习一起练习剑术，将来那个孩子会成为Mark的左膀右臂。  
而这个脏兮兮的、衣着破烂的男孩——Eduardo，男孩战战兢兢地自我介绍——比起Sean Parker，显然一无是处。看看那双瘦弱的手臂吧，他可能连一桶水都提不起来，更不要说他还有着卑微的平民血统。  
纵使不悦，国王还是履行了他的诺言。  
男孩的全名是Eduardo Saverin，也是Saverin家唯一的孩子。他被带走的时候，他的父亲什么都没说，只是拍了拍他的头。  
Mark将自己的坐骑交给其他的侍从，和Eduardo走在一起，两个小小的身影从背面看上去亲密无间。  
是的，这就是他们第一次相见。  
Eduardo在这之后会笑称这是宿命的邂逅，而Mark则简单地说是鹿让他们相识。  
这时他们都还只是孩子，还不知何为命运，还不知日后的得到和失去。

 

02

呼唤我，用你赋予我的那个名字。

 

Eduardo比Mark大一岁，却还要比Mark矮上半头。当王宫里的佣人打趣他的身高时，这个贫苦出身的小男孩就会踮起脚，睁大眼睛，努力声明自己将来一定会长高。  
佣人们对他微笑。  
几乎所有的人都喜欢Eduardo，他虽然没有接受过教育，却诚实而热心，着实比其他公爵或是伯爵家的孩子更讨人喜欢，更别提他还长了一张如此可爱的脸。谁能料到在Mark和佣人们共同的爱护下，原本皮包骨头的小男孩会在短时间内出落得和他们的Mark王子不相上下？  
当两个男孩偶尔一同出现用餐的时候，场面尤其温馨。  
其实那只是Mark面无表情地半是威胁半是命令让Eduardo多吃点东西。可怜的Eduardo，几乎每次都被迫吃掉出现在Mark面前的他不喜欢的食物。  
肉类居多。佣人们没有明说，但是他们每个人都觉得Mark是故意想让Eduardo快点胖起来，他瘦巴巴的样子看着让人心生不忍，这些举动让一向以冷漠和面瘫闻名的Mark都变得可爱起来。  
更值得惊喜的是Eduardo在剑术方面的天分。  
当然他的天分比不上Mark——说真的，谁能比得上呢——但也已经足够让他在击败比他大上几岁的其他孩子时露出骄傲的笑容。  
虽然在这之后Mark会迅速地将他击败，让Eduardo因躲避他的剑锋而狼狈地在地上滚来滚去，活像一只正在撒娇的小狗。  
“你已经做得很不错了。”Dustin拍拍他的肩膀。他虽然和Mark差不多年纪，但是也同样已经接受了很长时间的训练，他是这些孩子中较为出色的一个。  
“不要试图和Mark拼个输赢，你不能用非人类的标准来要求自己。”  
“这就是你从来没有赢过我的原因，Dustin，毫无天分，太过松懈，不知进取。”Mark在他俩身后阴惨惨地开口。  
“Marrrrk！”Dustin跳了起来，“我明明打倒过你一次！”  
路过的Chris插了一句：“确切来说，Dustin，那不算打到，那是你左脚绊右脚摔倒的时候顺便将Mark一起扑倒。”  
“我永生难忘的耻辱。”Mark面无表情。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”Dustin嚎叫起来，他不敢向Mark挑衅，只好提着剑去找溜走的Chris。  
“Chris！出来！！我要和你决斗！！！”  
Eduardo扔掉剑瘫坐在地上，他累坏了。  
“他们两个这样没关系吗？”Eduardo注视着Chris和Dustin的背影。  
Mark低头俯视他，从这个角度他只能看到Eduardo浓密的头发和纤长的睫毛，他突然莫名开始想念那双鹿一样的眼睛。于是他也坐下来，任由灰尘染上他整洁的衣角。  
“不用担心，他们一向如此，事实上，就算哪一天他们宣布要结婚我也一点都不会感到奇怪。”  
Mark不知道自己在说什么，他一边机械地控制着自己的声带和嘴唇，一边偷偷地用余光看向Eduardo的侧脸。  
那张混杂了汗水和尘土的脸上，棕色的眼睛在熠熠发光。Eduardo扭过头，给了Mark一个大大的微笑。  
Mark最喜欢Eduardo的眼睛，可奇怪的是，即便Eduardo在微笑时眯起那双眼睛或者干脆有时候那双眼睛完全被笑容遮挡住，他也不会觉得可惜。

当然，不是所有人都喜欢Eduardo，就像Eduardo不会喜欢所有人。  
比如说，Eduardo对Sean的第一印象就跌至谷底。  
即便是俊美的外表和华丽的衣着也丝毫无法弥补Sean Parker轻佻到令人厌恶的举动，尤其是他用剑鞘的一端挑起Eduardo的下颌，笑眯眯地说“原来你就是抢了我的位置的小穷酸啊”的时候。  
Eduardo挥开剑鞘，心中暗暗决定要讨厌眼前这个人。  
Sean继而用手捏住Eduardo的下颌，细细打量了一会，笑道：“看在你长得如此可爱的份上，我原谅你。”  
Eduardo……已经震惊到无话可说，他甚至忘了挥开Sean不规矩的手。  
钳住下颌的手指蹭到他的脸颊上，暧昧地抚摸着那一带细腻的皮肤，Sean俯下身，贴近这个比他小了好几岁的男孩，声音里带上一丝不易察觉的沙哑：  
“离开Mark，成为我的，如何，Eduardo？”  
Sean念他名字的那种方式完全就是犯罪，那听起来就像是舌头勾弄着音节，在做……一些非常非常私密的事。  
在Eduardo面红耳赤回答之前，一柄闪着寒光的剑先指到了Sean的鼻子上。  
“Sean，如果你无聊到要靠调戏别人才能生存下去的话，或许你可以陪我练练剑。”  
“Mark！”Sean扯出一个虚伪至极的微笑，迎上Mark那张无论什么时候都一个表情的脸。“我们很久没见了，你可以先把剑从我的鼻子上挪开吗？”  
剑锋从他的鼻子转移到他仍捏住Eduardo下巴的那只手。  
“好吧。”Sean后退一步，示弱地举起双手，“你的东西不能碰，了解。”  
他转身欲走。  
Mark的剑锋如影随形。  
“练剑。”承载着整个王国命运的Mark王子，冷冷地吐出两个字。

“哇哦。”Dustin拉着Chris，不知从什么地方钻了出来，站在Eduardo身边。  
“他这次真的让Mark生气了。”Dustin的声音里不无敬仰，至于这敬仰是献给剑术高超身姿凌厉的Mark，还是献给身手同样不凡靠撒泼打滚也能避开Mark剑芒的Sean，就是一件值得商榷的事了。  
“他们以前不是这样吗？”Eduardo好奇问道。  
“不，不。”Dustin摆手否认，“虽然Sean是个非常聪明的人——顺便说，是很接近Mark的那种聪明，但是两个人从来也没说过几句话。大概是因为这两人除了聪明以外其他的一切都相差太多。比如说，Sean可以在国王和其他人面前表现得无比乖巧伶俐，而Mark……”  
“除了在国王面前勉强称得上听话，Mark只要不开口将其他人讽刺到桌子底下，那就已经是尊重了。”Chris补充道。  
“所以两个人基本上没怎么说过话。”  
练习场上所谓的训练已至尾声，Sean揪着自己碎成一片片的衣服，仍不失风度地向Mark行了一礼：“多谢您的赐教，王子殿下，如果您想继续的话，最好先让我换一件衣服。”  
“不必了。”Mark丢下剑，拉起Eduardo转身就走。

Mark的步子太快，Eduardo被他牵着手，跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后，而Mark之后的猛然停步转身让他直接撞到了Mark身上。  
“Mark？”Eduardo捂着撞疼的鼻子，一脸茫然。  
Mark抿着唇，过了很久才开口道：“我不喜欢他喊你的名字。”  
他？谁？Sean吗？  
还没等Eduardo反应过来，他的脸已经被Mark双手捧住，那双Mark最爱的小鹿一样的暖棕色眼睛闪着无辜的光，轻轻眨了两眨。  
“Wardo。”  
Mark突然开口。  
“从今天开始，我要叫你Wardo。”

 

03

当他在阳光下微笑的时候，他蓝色的眼睛可以完美地纳入一片深海。

 

“Wardo，你现在比Mark要高了呢。”  
某一天Dustin凑到Eduardo身边，拍着他的肩膀说道。  
Mark在他们两个身后眯起眼睛。  
可怜的Dustin在当天受到了Mark的特训。直到第三次被Mark揍倒在地上，他还在嚷嚷着为什么只有他一个人是这种待遇。  
因为只有你会蠢到把Eduardo比Mark高这件事说出来。一旁围观的Chris默默捂脸。  
还有学着Mark喊他Wardo，被Mark以训练的名义揍趴了一次又一次还不知悔改。Chris决定以后对Dustin好一些，这孩子能平安长这么大真的不容易。  
Mark教训完Dustin后一个人立在训练场中间，在十岁之后就开始放缓了增长速度的身高看上去竟比传说中的巨人还要气势惊人，周围没有一个孩子敢上前和他比试一番。  
Mark不耐烦地啧了一声，拉起Eduardo转身就走。  
“Chris，”萎靡地趴在地上的Dustin发出一声凄惨的呻吟，颤颤巍巍地伸出一条手臂指着那两人离去的方向，“Mark又要独占Wardo了。Wardo那么可爱那么温柔，我也想和他多呆一会啊……”  
Wardo你个头，还没被揍够是不是！Chris按捺许久，终于忍不住，一脚踩上地上那一团人形不明物。  
世界终于清静了。

Eduardo任由Mark拉着自己来到王宫附近一座低矮的小山，山顶上有一大片平坦的草地，在春夏时节这些植物会开出美丽的红色花朵，在绿地上铺出一条鲜艳的河。  
这是他们经常来的地方，两人曾在蓝天白云下你来我往练习剑术，也曾一同躺在草地上，分享同一片阳光。恐怕没有人会比Eduardo更了解，Mark那双蓝色的眼睛在阳光下能有多美。

“Wardo。”Mark开口，而Eduardo站在他面前，给了他一个乖巧的微笑。  
他现在比Mark高一点点，但Mark还不需要仰起头去看他的眼睛，他只要稍微将视线上移一些，那片令人愉悦的暖棕色就能撞进他的视线。  
“你已经比我高了。”Mark撇撇嘴，他对这个事实总是有些不满。  
Eduardo笑出声来：“Mark，我本来就比你大一岁，而且，你才十三岁，还能长高很多，也许将来你就会超过我了。”  
将来吗？Mark懒得去思考将来的事，他一把拉住Eduardo的胳膊，让两个人一起倒在软绵绵的草地上。  
他觉得现在就很不错。  
当然，如果他能比Eduardo高一点那就更好了。  
有一段时间两人都静静躺着没有说话，Mark侧过身，右手仍旧握着Eduardo的，左手也向着Eduardo的方向伸过去，直到指尖触到柔软的、被风扬起的头发。  
他小心地握住了一缕。  
“Mark。”Eduardo的声音里浸了睡意，听起来有些模糊不清，同样也有些可爱，像他的发丝一样柔软。  
“你不要总是对Dustin那么凶，Chris说他原本就不聪明，现在被你揍得越来越笨了。”  
只要他识相一点不总往你身边凑。  
“还有Sean，你应该多和他说说话，虽然我也不喜欢他，可他真的是个很聪明的人，将来一定会对你有所帮助。”  
不需要，我比他还要聪明，更别说我讨厌他。  
“Mark，你睡着了吗？”  
没有回应。  
Eduardo摸到Mark握住他发丝的手，将它和两人相握的另外两只手拢在一起。  
他并不知道在他闭上眼睛后，Mark端详了他多久。

当Mark醒来时，他的身边已经空了。天空中没怎么挪动位置的太阳告诉他并没有睡很久。  
而Eduardo正在和一头小鹿闹成一团。  
小鹿？  
Mark愣了一下，这座小山上很少看到过鹿，它们更喜欢森林，那里有足够的食物和可以当做庇护的树木。  
另外一头大一些的母鹿立在一边，警惕地盯着睡醒的Mark，看上去却一点都不担心正在和它的孩子玩闹的Eduardo。  
Mark条件反射地去摸自己的背后。  
空的。没有弓，也没有箭。  
他的父亲曾教导他这些动物只是猎物，食物，或者是无聊之时的消遣，不必对它们抱有一丝感情，即使Mark第一次看到鹿时几乎被它们的美所折服，即使他猎到第一头鹿的时候眼眶酸涩。  
Mark喜爱它们。也许这也解释了他为什么当初会选择Eduardo。  
当Eduardo笑着和那头小鹿的额头贴在一起，你几乎分辨不出他们是两种不同的生物。  
那么美好。  
那么脆弱。

Wardo.  
Mark看着向他跑来的Eduardo，无意识地绽开一个微笑，蓝色的眼睛熠熠发光。  
You’re Amazing.  
Amazing and Beautiful.

 

平淡无奇的一天。  
“Mark。”  
“Wardo。”  
Mark困惑地注视着扭扭捏捏的Eduardo。  
“有什么问题吗?”  
“嗯……Elissa……就是给你打扫房间的女仆，她问我，王子和公主见面时应该怎么做……她想让我给她示范一下……”  
Eduardo的脸通红，不停地把身体重心从左脚移到右脚，又移回到左脚。  
“所以你就来问我了？”Mark轻声问道，顺便回忆了一下Elissa是哪一个。  
“嗯……对。因为我什么都不知道。”  
“你想让我给你示范一下吗？”  
Eduardo迟疑着点了点头。  
“那么你来扮公主。”  
“为什么我要扮成公主！而且我还比你高……”Eduardo抗议，虽然他抗议的声音越来越小。  
“因为我本来就是一个王子。”Mark冷着一张脸表示抗议无效。  
“好吧，你是Mark，你说了算。”Eduardo嘟哝着，笨拙地提起不存在的裙摆，右脚后撤，向Mark行了一个屈膝礼。  
“您好，王子殿下。”  
Mark已经懒得去指出他这套礼节有多不规范了。  
可Eduardo是如此了解他，他轻轻拍打了一下Mark的胳膊：“我是一位没有经过礼仪培训的公主，你可是一位真正的王子，真正的王子绝对不能怠慢一位公主。”  
好吧，尊贵的Eduardo公主。Mark暗自翻了个白眼，索性屈膝半跪下来，握住Eduardo的一只手，递到唇边轻轻吻了一吻。  
一般人只会注意到Mark惊人的语速，但是还不曾有人注意到他的唇软得惊人。  
柔软。也滚烫。  
Eduardo慌张地想要收回被握住的那只手，太过急切的动作险些使得他的手拍在Mark脸上。  
“Wardo，一般来说公主在接受吻手礼之后不会想要抽王子一巴掌。”  
Eduardo收回一半的手再次被Mark握住。  
“抱歉……”Eduardo的眼神四处乱飘，就是不飘到Mark的脸上。  
“Wardo，”Mark把他的手又攥紧了几分，“刚才那些礼节都是骗你的。”  
“所以，别对着那个女仆做这些。”  
“我不允许。”

 

04

我爱你，但是这大概并不是什么要紧的事。我是说，除了我之外，还有那么多的人爱你。  
这让我的爱和我一起变得渺小而卑微。

 

Eduardo细心地将披风系在Mark闪亮的铠甲上。他花了整整一天的时间打磨这件铠甲，无非也只是为了看到Mark穿上它之后英武的样子。  
Mark的卷发蹭过他的手心时有些痒，Eduardo故意在整理打出的结时多磨蹭了一会，指尖在手感良好的卷发中偷偷地勾绕。  
“Mark，今晚我可以偷偷地躲在一边看看公主的样子吗？”  
Mark的眉毛微微蹙起，他用平板的声音问道：“为什么？我不觉得那位公主有什么特别的地方。”  
Eduardo轻笑了一声：“听说她是这片大陆上最美的公主。”  
还有，听说她很有可能会成为你的妻子。你的王后。所以呢，我伴随着陨落的星辰而生的王子啊，身为你的贴身侍从，我也想要看一看，你们两人站在一起会是多么美好的画面。  
就算我的心不知为何开始疼痛。  
Mark总是答应Eduardo各种各样的事，某种程度来说，那近乎是宠溺。  
可是这次他拒绝了。  
不过他大概没有想过Eduardo这一次会如此固执。所以当他从晚宴退场回到自己房间的时候，迎接他的不是已经铺好的柔软床铺，而是一个紧张地绞着手指的Eduardo。  
在Eduardo帮他将那些繁复的服饰脱下来时，即便Mark已经因为无聊的晚宴而深感困倦，他还是注意到了Eduardo颤抖的手指。  
“Wardo，”他转过身正对着他的贴身侍从，问道，“你怎么了？”  
那双棕色的眼睛第一次躲避了他的视线。Eduardo俯下身解开他的腰带，Mark只能看到他低垂着双眼，浓密的睫毛将他的眼睛彻底隐藏起来。  
Mark开始感到烦躁。  
“Wardo，”他再一次开口，并试图让Eduardo直起身面对他，“究竟是怎么回事？”  
“你没有吻公主的手。”Eduardo沉默了一会才闷声说道，他修长的手指和衣袖的边缘纠缠在一起，“可是那时候你吻了我的。”  
他还是选择了偷看，不过这并不是什么大问题，他此时的态度才是。  
“我告诉过你那些礼节不是真的。”Mark回答道。  
但Eduardo看上去更加困惑，Mark甚至还在他的脸上看到了一闪而过的类似受伤的表情。  
“可、可我以为……”  
可我以为你那样说只是为了不让我和Elissa有亲密的举动。  
我以为……  
是谁将他的心浸在了酸涩的柠檬汁里，他必须要用尽全身的力气才能克制住即将冲破喉咙的悲鸣。  
Eduardo试图挤出微笑，他大概失败了，因为他能清楚地感受到自己面部肌肉的抽搐，而Mark的眉心蹙得更紧，蓝色的双眼中也开始涌现困惑与怀疑。  
Eduardo深深吸一口气，终于露出一个自然的笑容，他眼中的棕色在微弱的烛光映照下有着温暖的光晕和色泽。他知道Mark喜欢他这样笑。  
可在心中，他也只能是暗暗嘲笑了那个有着荒唐念头的自己。

Mark大概是真的累了，他在Eduardo离开之前就睡着了。或许他以为Eduardo想要像以前那样和他睡在一间屋子里，当他们年幼，因为聊天聊到太晚时，他们总会这样做，而Mark的床宽大到能容纳两个瘦小的孩子。  
说是聊天，那更像是Eduardo单方面地向Mark描述自己温柔早逝的母亲和严厉的父亲，以及Mark不曾体会过的普通人简单而忙碌的生活，他会因为思念而哭红眼睛，而Mark会沉默着拉过他的手，搂住他的肩膀，给他一个小孩子所能给予的最温暖的拥抱。  
如今Mark的床已经睡不下他们两个人了，但是Mark一个人睡在上面时仍旧显得有些宽裕，他侧身而睡，只占据了床的左侧，右侧空出了一半的位置。  
Eduardo坐在床边，笑容已经从他的脸上消失了。他想起那位名为Alice的公主，想起她美丽的黑色长发和眼睛，想起她和Mark站在一起是多么和谐的画面。但更多的时候他想到的是Mark对他露出的微笑，从七岁一直到如今十五岁，八年间所有的那些几乎让他产生了错觉的微笑。  
烛光抖动了一下，整个房间陷入一片黑暗中。直到这时Eduardo才意识到他已经注视Mark的睡颜太久了。  
他该离开了。

门外一串轻巧的脚步声使他警惕地立在原地，Eduardo的右手慢慢探向挂在腰间的匕首。  
那还是Mark送给他的生日礼物。  
从声音的大小和频率可以大致推测出此时站在Mark门外的是一个女人。那人应该是抬起了手，因为Eduardo听到了金玉撞击的清脆声响。  
她要敲门了。  
那扇门没有锁上。  
就在这一刻，Eduardo想起了王宫的仆人们半开玩笑半是认真的话。他们说，有些地方年轻的皇室贵族们会在见面后偷偷来到对方的房间，然后……  
Eduardo咬住下唇。他就着聊胜于无的月光望了Mark一眼，仅仅能看出一个模糊的轮廓。  
咚咚。  
门被敲响了。  
Mark没有醒。  
Eduardo再次听到金玉的撞击声。  
她要推开门了吗？  
他浑身都在颤抖，指甲因为拳头握得太紧而深深陷到掌心里，可Eduardo丝毫不觉得疼。  
他在门开之前蹭上Mark的床，并努力蜷缩着身子，试图在不掉下床的同时让自己看起来像是缩在Mark怀里。  
虽然他们之间还隔着一拳的距离，但这足以骗过站在门后偷窥的人。  
Eduardo将手缩在胸前，颤抖的手指离Mark的衣襟那么近，他却没有勇气去碰那片薄软的衣料。  
他也不敢抬头，虽然Mark平稳的呼吸就拂在他的头顶，牵动着几根凌乱的发丝。  
他伴随着无数陨落的星辰而降生的王子，他的至友，他不知何时放在心上的人。  
此时此刻的太过接近反而滋生出了更多的恐惧和绝望。  
他知道这是奢求，是亵渎。  
可他无力抵挡。  
Eduardo掩住自己的嘴。  
他也明白了自己为什么想要流泪。

门外的人驻足片刻，轻轻地关上门离开。  
Mark的手不知何时搭在他的腰间，他看起来依旧睡得很沉。在Eduardo想要起身离开时，那只手臂却收紧了，牢牢勒在他的腰上，Eduardo的身体被迫向前移动，直到他的脸贴住Mark的颈窝。  
“Mark？”Eduardo不确定地轻轻唤Mark的名字。  
回答他的只有沉稳的呼吸声。  
Eduardo鼓起勇气，伸出手握住Mark的衣襟，突然间就莫名觉得安心了。

他们两个挤在Mark那张不大的床上睡了一晚，没错，Mark在第二天醒来时也没说什么，事实上，他看上去似乎完全不在意和自己的贴身侍从用古怪而亲密的姿势抱在一起睡了一晚这件事。  
Eduardo开始怀疑昨晚只是他的一个梦。  
当晚他铺好Mark的床准备离开时，Mark拉住了他的手腕，他说：“留下来。”  
外面的风声太大，Eduardo觉得自己没有听清。  
“Wardo，外面的积雪半个月都没有化掉，你知道现在这季节有多冷，而你的身体那么温暖。”  
“就睡在这里，像昨晚一样。”  
Mark在他惊愕的眼神中淡然地加上了一句：  
“你昨晚的心跳声太大了，Wardo。如果你认为我不能察觉的话，那是你对我能力的错误且荒谬的否定。”  
他倒是一点都没提自己装睡的事情。  
隔天早上两人醒来时，Eduardo的大半个身子都压在Mark身上。Mark的脸上难得出现了“别打扰我，我正陷入思考”的表情。  
“Wardo，”他盯着枕在他的肩膀上刚刚醒来双眼迷离的Eduardo。  
“我想我们需要一张大一点的床。”

 

05

请你属于我。  
（其实很想写 Love me, feed me, and never leave me.）

他们之间的第一个亲吻源自意外。毕竟两个发育中的少年睡在一张小床（他们还是没有换床）上时难免会发生一些意料之外的肢体接触。比如说交叠的双腿，比如说枕在另一个人的肩膀，比如说当一个人抬头而恰好另一个人低头时，他们的唇会无比巧合地贴在一起。  
Eduardo和Mark同时瞪圆了双眼，有那么一会他们谁都没有任何动作，维持着一个意外的、几乎算不上是吻的吻。  
Eduardo先回过神来，他小心翼翼地挪动了下头，从这个吻退出，而Mark眯着眼，一头还没有经过打理的蓬乱卷发向四面八方翘着，看不出在想些什么。  
“Mark？”离开身边温暖的躯体让Eduardo感到一丝寒冷，他伸手在Mark眼前晃了晃，有些忐忑地喊着Mark的名字。他不是没有经历过亲吻，王宫里的女仆中不乏大胆的人，在他抱着Mark的盔甲或是其他什么东西匆匆路过的时候扯上一把，他手忙脚乱地试图稳住怀里的东西，女仆却会把一个吻印在他的脸颊上。  
小可爱。她们总是这么喊他，伴随着这个吻而来的通常是一个新鲜的苹果，一个刚烤好的面包，或者是一两朵还带着露水的花。  
但是没有一个吻是像刚才那样一丝不差地印在他的嘴唇上。温暖，柔软，伴随着轻柔湿润的呼吸，而他离Mark的脸这么近，可以清楚地看到他脸上细小的绒毛，以及那双蓝的不可思议的眼睛。  
Eduardo不能确定Mark之前有没有像这样吻过另外一个人，他又不是时刻都陪在Mark身边。可他是这个国家的王子，更是命运所认定的伟大君王，他可以吻任何一个美丽的姑娘，没有人会拒绝他。  
Eduardo晃了晃脑袋，一缕额发落下来遮住了他的眼睛。  
他觉得自己想得有点多。  
“Mark，快点起床！”他手忙脚乱地爬下床，把Mark的衣服统统扔到床上，不，他才没有一个不小心把裤子扔到了Mark的脸上还因此笑了半天，那可不是一个合格的贴身侍从应该做的事。  
在他匆匆套上自己的衣服准备去给Mark取来早饭之前，他的手被抓住。还躺在床上一脸睡意的Mark只是轻轻一拽，毫无防备的Eduardo就趴在了Mark身上。  
两个人的心跳都很急促，而他们此时的距离也太过接近了，只要他们中的任何一个稍稍向前，他们的鼻尖就能碰到一起。  
Mark的手指覆上Eduardo的脸颊，在他红润的皮肤上逡巡了一会后，拇指顺着他的唇线轻抚过去。两瓣唇就这样被他分开，如剥开一只熟透了的石榴，露出了柔嫩艳红的内里。手指继续向内探入，掠过整齐洁白的齿列，触到了怯怯地蜷缩在里面的舌头。  
当Mark终于将手指从他口中抽出时，那根连接着他的嘴唇和Mark的手指的亮晶晶的银丝让Eduardo猛然羞红了脸。他挣扎着想要离开，但箍在他腰上的那只手臂使他一切逃避的念头都成了妄想，只能瞪着眼睛看Mark慢条斯理地将指尖上沾着的唾液一点点舔干净，他无法控制自己牢牢追逐着对方嫩红的舌尖的眼睛。  
然后Mark按住他的后颈，将他拉入一个真正的吻。  
唔，他现在可以确定Mark以前没有这么吻过任何一个女孩子了。Eduardo震惊之余迷迷糊糊地想着。这根本就不是接吻，而是一场战争。Mark的牙齿碾过他嘴唇的每一寸，舌头近乎粗暴地闯进他的口腔中攻城略地，Eduardo几乎立刻就尝到了口中弥漫开的铁锈味。他开始觉得透不过气。  
“Mark，等一下……”  
他的抗议很快也消融在Mark的唇舌里。  
似乎有哪里不对。Eduardo的理智警告他，可他的本能却在叫嚣着多一点，再多一点。  
大概过了有一个世纪那么久，Mark才满足地放开了他。  
“Wardo，”他抚摸着Eduardo凌乱的头发，视线扫过他泛着泪的眼睛，沾了不知谁的血迹的两瓣唇颜色艳得惊人，“你尝起来就像是森林，浆果，微风和草原。”  
Mark叹息着在他的脸上落下无数个亲吻。  
“我的Wardo，”他喃喃着，“我美丽的小鹿。”  
在Eduardo晕乎乎的头脑清醒之前，一只手已经伸到他的身下，隔着裤子轻轻揉搓着他一直试图忽略的半硬的勃起。  
Eduardo的头埋在Mark的颈窝，也不知说了什么，声音模糊不清，Mark掰开他紧握成拳的右手，在手心留下的玫瑰色的指甲痕迹处吻了吻。  
“没关系，Wardo，这是很正常的事。别害怕，别逃开，也别睁开眼睛，你只要感受就好。”  
裤子被褪下后袭来的冰冷空气使Eduardo从喉咙处发出一声哽咽，他抱紧Mark的脖子，任由Mark握住他挺立在空中的部位。  
“父亲专门找人教导我这些，”Mark嗤笑一声，“他告诉我，我可以把王宫里任何一个未婚的女孩带到床上。”  
手下的柱体变得滑腻，Mark索性将另一只手也伸到下面，把两个人的圈在一起，手上的动作变得激烈。Eduardo咬住他的衣领，唾液让洁白的布料变得透明。  
“我不想要女孩，Wardo。”  
不管是被对方握住的部位，还是他们身体相贴的每一寸，都像是被置于烈火之上。  
“Wardo，为我射出来。”  
Eduardo弓起身子，在快感将他淹没的那一瞬泻了出来。Mark亲吻着他的发顶，快速撸动了几下，抵住Eduardo的小腹，粘稠的白色液体弄脏了他刚刚才穿好的衣服。

当天练剑的时候，Eduardo明显心不在焉，而Mark不同，他的一举一动仍旧完美，长剑在他手中舞动时就如同他身体与生育来的一部分。  
Mark的手。细瘦，修长，骨节分明，因为长期握剑掌心处有薄薄的一层茧。  
Mark的手今早握住他，那层薄茧就摩擦在他……  
“Wardo！”  
Eduardo在一声大喝之下猛然清醒过来，下意识地向右侧身，堪堪避开了迎面而来的剑锋。  
“Wardo！！！”Dustin扔下手中的剑扑到Eduardo身边，“你没事吧！对不起，我……”  
Eduardo摇摇头，微笑道：“和你无关，Dustin，是我刚才分了心。”他向不远处阴沉着脸的Mark点点头，示意自己没事，以及感谢他刚才的提醒。  
“Dustin，陪我到别处聊聊天好吗？”  
Dustin是个简单纯粹的人，成为他的朋友的最大好处就是，他很少拒绝别人的请求，也不会过多思考别人对他说过的话，但他会尽力帮助和劝慰。  
“哇哦，你有没有看到刚刚Mark的脸？我觉得下次练习的时候又要倒霉了。”Dustin愁眉苦脸地抱怨着，在成为Mark练剑的靶子这方面，他无疑有着丰富无比的经验。  
“Wardo，你有什么心事吗？”抱怨过后，Dustin对着Eduardo眨眨眼睛，皱起来的笑脸让他脸上的雀斑都变得十分可爱。  
Eduardo没有否认。  
“我就知道，你以前从来没有在练习的时候分神过。”Dustin笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你可是要成为Mark第一名骑士的人啊。”  
成为Mark的第一名骑士，这是Eduardo几年前就开始为之努力的梦想。  
“Dustin，你真的觉得我能成为一名骑士吗？”Eduardo随意踢着脚下的石子，“我出身平民，没有任何贵族血统，我……根本就没有这个资格。”  
“怎么能这么说！”  
Dustin跳到Eduardo身前，挥舞着双臂：“你可是我们中间最努力的一个了！而且现在你几乎就和Chris差不多厉害！以前Chris可是除了Mark之外唯一能打倒我的人！”  
“而且，”他停顿了一下，又扯出一个大大的笑容，“你有Mark啊！Mark那么在乎你，他一定可以实现你这个愿望的！”  
Mark……只是提起这个名字，Eduardo就觉得心脏似乎被一只手攥住，连呼吸都开始困难。  
“Dustin，你有没有那种很想要得到的东西？就好像……你生来就是一个盲人，而你知道那个东西可以让你看到人生的第一缕光。”  
“但是你的心中总有一个声音告诉你说这是不对的，你配不上。”  
“而你终于伸手触碰到那个东西的时候，你开始恐惧。”  
“为什么要恐惧？”Dustin的声音里满是疑惑不解，“得到了不是很好吗？”  
“我也不知道。”Eduardo笑着摸了摸Dustin的头，这个没比他小多少的少年真的很像一个需要别人疼爱关照的可爱的弟弟。  
“我好像不是很明白你说了什么。”Dustin晃晃脑袋，苦恼地说，“不过我可以把Chris叫过来啊，他比我懂得多。”  
Eduardo叹了口气：“知道我为什么不和Chris说这些吗？就是因为他太聪明了。”  
哦，原来如此。Dustin点头。  
等等。  
“Wardo！你这是在嫌弃我笨吗！”  
可怜的Dustin。Eduardo默默在心中道了个歉。  
但是说真的，他现在最不需要的就是一个像Chris一样可以看穿整件事情并理智地分析结果的人了。

 

06

如你所愿。

当Eduardo被Mark按住肩膀，身体被迫抵住房门，并被迫承受来自唇舌的猛烈攻击时，他的回应是抬手揽住Mark的肩膀，张开嘴，放任他的侵入。  
他们没有沉溺于亲吻，说起来，这只是他们两个月的时间中第三个吻，这同样意味着缺少练习的两个人技术同样差得可怜，一个凶狠如同饿狼，恨不得将对方整个都吞进去，另一个却温顺得像一只小羊，做不出任何抵抗，也不知如何去回应。  
Eduardo的毫无反应让Mark很是不满，他暂时中止了亲吻，后退一步，凝视着Eduardo晕红的脸颊和泛着水光的潋滟的唇。  
“Wardo，听我的话。”他的声音低沉沙哑，而他的手指缓缓地从对方湿润的眼角一直游弋到热烫的耳廓。  
“张开嘴，把舌头伸出来。”  
Mark蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯住怯怯伸出来的那一点猩红的舌尖。  
“再伸出来一点。”  
Eduardo闭上眼睛，如潮水般袭来的羞耻感让他的身体微微发抖，面上的红晕越发的深了，但他还是依照Mark说的话，舌头再向外探出来一点。  
他的舌尖被Mark含在两片唇之间轻轻吮吸，而Mark的舌头此时突然变得无比温柔，先是顽皮地围着Eduardo的舌尖绕了几个圈，然后又用两人的唾液去湿润他有些干燥的下唇。  
Mark一向很聪明，看来这一点同样也表现在亲吻上。他满意地察觉到Eduardo的身体瘫软下来，他必须要将膝盖抵在对方的双腿之间才能避免他的身体顺着门滑倒在地上。还有Eduardo晕红的脸和颤抖的眼睫，Mark眯起眼，将眼前这幅美景一点不漏地刻在心里。  
“Wardo，学我的样子，动一动你的舌头。”  
Eduardo呜咽一声，抬手抓住Mark胸前的衣服。他试探性地舔了舔Mark的唇，在那两瓣唇顺从地分开之后，主动将舌头探入到对方的嘴里。  
这个漫长的吻结束时，两人的呼吸都有些急促。  
Mark将Eduardo揽在怀里，试着抚平他在门板上蹭得四处乱翘的头发。  
“Wardo。”他低声呢喃着Eduardo的名字，想着如果不放开手，两人就这样一辈子拥抱在一起该有多好。  
对于这个世界而言他们还太年幼，所以总会做一些天真的美梦。  
他们将会长大。

约莫过了一年，当整个国家上下都在准备着Mark王子的成人礼的时候，国王召开了一个宴会。  
那正是春暖花开的季节，两个少年的身量也像青翠的树苗抽枝生叶一般长得飞快，以前他们还能勉强挤在一张小床上，如今却是不可能了。好在在Mark的成人礼之后，他将会得到一个新的房间，这同样意味着一张崭新的软绵绵的大床。  
但成人礼不仅仅意味着这些，还意味着责任和婚姻。  
“你一直都是最好的，我的儿子。” 国王的手如同鹰爪一般紧紧钳住Mark的肩膀，声音洪亮得如同钟鸣，他们面对的是整个国家的达官显贵，以及一个被淹没在众人中的Eduardo。  
Eduardo不自在地拽了拽身上的衣物，这套服装是他十八岁时Mark送给他的，用了最好的布料和丝绒，此时没有一个人会把他当成血统卑微的平民，华丽的服装修饰了他暖棕色的眼睛和俊秀的脸，使他看上去更像是某个来自其他国家的王子。  
不过他还是更习惯平时穿得粗布衣服，那些布料温暖厚实，因为穿的时间久了而格外柔软。  
“你伴随星辰降生，经过众神赐福，Mark，我的儿子，你将会成为这个国家有史以来最伟大的国王。”  
Mark抿着唇，与他激情洋溢的父亲相比，他冰蓝色的眼睛显得太过冷漠且无动于衷。只有在搜寻到Eduardo的身影时，他才对着那个在贵族中手足无措的少年勾起了嘴角。  
“作为送给你的礼物，Mark，我已经为你向世界上最美丽的公主提了亲，而她的父亲也同意了。”  
笑意从Mark的脸上消失了，他在众人的掌声和欢呼声中皱起了眉，目光仍攫住Eduardo忽然暗淡下来的脸。他已经忘记了上次所见的那位公主的名字，只隐约记得一头墨黑的长发。  
Eduardo的头发和脸明明要比那个公主美得多。  
“而你所要做的，就是亲手打下一座城池作为聘礼，向这个世界证明你的能力，证明Alice公主所要嫁的是多么杰出的一个男人。”  
他的父亲不仅硬塞给他一个妻子，还要带来一场战争。  
Eduardo站在人群中，看着他们举杯相庆，为了美丽的公主，为了伟大的Mark，为了他即将要拿下的那座城池。他慢慢裂开嘴露出一个微笑，对着远处的Mark举起杯子，一饮而尽。杯子里的并不是什么烈酒，但也同样给Eduardo带来一阵晕眩，站在他身边的人体贴地扶了他一把，问他是不是还好。  
Eduardo保持着笑容扭头道谢。  
是Sean。  
他不知道什么时候凑到Eduardo身边，站在他身边的一位金发美女正因为被他忽视而嘟着嘴。  
他也和Mark一样有着卷发和蓝色的眼睛。  
Eduardo挣开他的手臂，含糊着道了歉，跌跌撞撞地走远了。

第二天，Eduardo端着早餐走进Mark的房间时，Mark正一脸阴沉地坐在窗边注视着外面熙攘的人群，他仍旧穿着昨晚的衣服，那上面沾了晨露的气息。  
他一晚没睡。Eduardo这样想着，对Mark露出微笑：“Mark，快来吃早餐，有刚烤出来的蜂蜜面包。”  
当他被Mark一把按在墙上的时候，那些还热乎乎的蜂蜜面包和盘子一起摔在地上。Mark的动作中总有一种不似常人的优雅，即便他此时像一头发怒的狮子试图撕碎猎物的喉咙。  
“你昨晚去哪了？”Mark的眼角发红，他抓住Eduardo肩膀的手也是凉的。  
Eduardo温顺地回答道：“我回家看望了一下我的父亲，他最近身体不太好。”  
“撒谎。”Mark毫不留情地戳穿了他的谎言，“你昨晚不在家里。”  
“你也不在这里。”Mark后退几步，似乎有些困惑地摇了摇头，“你不在我能找到的任何一个地方，Wardo。”  
“你在躲着我。”  
Mark坐到床上，手指插入那头浓密的卷发中，迷茫的神情让Eduardo心生不忍。Eduardo走到他身边，安慰般地将他抱在怀里：“我昨晚忙着洗衣服呢，Mark，我猜作为一个王子，你从来都不知道你换下来的衣服堆在一起有多壮观，而且我打赌你也不知道我都在哪里洗衣服。”  
他的安慰似乎有了效果，Mark的呼吸平缓了些，他按住Eduardo的后颈想要给他一个亲吻，可Eduardo避开了。  
他以前从来没有躲开过Mark的吻。  
在Eduardo怀里的Mark瞬间僵硬了，他抬头盯着Eduardo漂亮的眼睛，目光里满是受伤和不解。  
“我昨晚想了很多，我们必须停止这种行为，Mark。”Eduardo叹息一声，松开了Mark，顺便整理了一下他凌乱的衣襟。“再过不久，你就会走向战场，之后你会迎娶最美丽的公主。”  
“而我只是你的侍从，运气好的话或许能成为你麾下的一名骑士。”他自嘲地撇撇嘴。  
“看清楚，Mark，我们不应该这样继续下去了。”  
“如果你这么说是因为那个不知道叫什么的公主，Wardo，”Mark的声音比刚才还要沙哑，“我可以向你保证，我不会娶她。”  
“如果是因为我是王子而你是平民这些无聊的事情，我也可以抛开这一切现在就和你走，Wardo，只要你开口。”  
“Mark！”Eduardo捂住Mark的嘴，他震惊到极点的表情看上去竟然有些滑稽。“你的父亲已经替你向公主求婚了，而且现在整个国家都知道你要用一座城池做聘礼！你刚才胡说些什么！”  
Mark扯下Eduardo的手握在手里，他盯着Eduardo的眼睛说：“我没有胡说，我是认真的。父亲只是将他自己的梦想强加在我身上，他和别人一样，看到的都是一个被神祝福的幻影，却把他们的期望一味施加在我身上，我不认为我有义务去回应他们的期待。只有你，Wardo，只有你才真正看见了我。”  
Eduardo甩开Mark的手，他开始觉得有些害怕：“你是王子，Mark，回应臣民的期待就是你的义务！你将成为人人赞颂的最伟大的国王，而不是一个临阵脱逃的懦夫！”  
被甩开的手突兀地停留在半空中，Mark的目光蓦地空了。  
“你也这么认为。”他小声说，半空中的手虚握了一下，安静地垂了下来。  
“那么，Wardo，我会回应你的期待。”  
“只要那是你所希望的。”

 

07

愿这世间的一切不幸与苦难都远离你。

Eduardo说，他要亲手为Mark披上战甲。  
Eduardo说，他要随着Mark一起去战场。  
他说着Mark即将取得的胜利，说着自己要成为Mark第一位骑士的梦想，他像往常一样笑着，暖棕色的眼睛微微眯起，有阳光在里面流溢。  
他只是在笑的时候不再看Mark的眼睛。  
在Mark出发的前一晚，Eduardo不见踪影。第二天一早他抱着擦得闪亮的盔甲出现在Mark的房间里，双眼熬得通红，头发也没有认真打理，阳光照射进来，把他翘起的发梢染成了金色。  
Mark任由他为自己披上盔甲。Eduardo的手很稳，没有像往常一样有意无意地蹭过他的脖颈和卷发。Mark并不想承认自己有多想念那些小动作，以及他的手传过来的温度。  
在Eduardo转身离开时，他终于忍不住一把拉住了Eduardo的手。  
“Mark？”Eduardo吃了一惊，但他随即笑着说道，“我还没有把你的早饭端来。”  
“别管早饭了，你在发烧。”  
Eduardo挣开Mark的手：“我没事。”  
“你需要休息。”  
“我很好，我可以随时出发。”  
Eduardo在逞强，Mark可以从他潮红的脸颊和干裂的嘴唇看出来，他身上散发出的热度几乎能把Mark灼伤，可Eduardo就是硬撑着站在他面前，不肯退让一步。  
Mark沉默了很久才轻声说道：“需要我对你下命令吗，Eduardo Saverin？”  
这是他第一次对Eduardo使用身为王子所拥有的权力。  
“不。”Eduardo同样沉默了很久，他回答的声音异常温顺。  
“相信即使没有我，您也能被照顾得很好。祝您一路平安，王子殿下。”

Eduardo站在人群中间，注视着Mark接受国王和祭司的祝福，他穿着Eduardo熬夜为他擦得闪亮的战甲，戴着Eduardo亲手系上的披风，明明还只是一个少年，明明他的身量还不够高，可Mark跨在马上向人群挥手的姿态却是高傲凛然，他表现出的样子就像是万千民众所期待的那样，那一刻，没有人不会相信他就是受到神明青睐的未来王者。  
Mark的视线或许在Eduardo的身上停留的时间稍微长了一点，Eduardo并不确定。  
Mark和他英武的骑士们离开了，众多少年中只有Dustin和Chris被挑选在内。  
当他们的马蹄踏出的灰尘最终遮住了远去的背影，Eduardo意识到，这一次，他是真的被留下了。

Mark离开的日子越发单调无聊，身为Mark贴身侍从的Eduardo并没有其他的任务要完成。最初的几天Eduardo躺在自己的床上，他的脑袋被高烧搅得一团浆糊，有几个和他交好的女仆男仆大概来看过他，因为他从睡梦中醒来时，桌上总摆着几个新鲜的水果和面包。  
他打开窗子，在尚带着一丝凉意的风中闭上眼睛。他眺望过无数次的城门的方向安安静静，只偶尔几个路人经过。  
别犯傻，Eduardo，他对自己说。才三天而已，Mark他们连目的地都到不了。  
然后他继续一边犯傻眺望，一边胡思乱想着Mark是不是能在路上吃得饱。  
考虑Mark的事情早已成为他的习惯，这种根深蒂固的习惯总是很难戒掉。  
至少比戒掉Mark的亲吻要难上许多。  
疾病痊愈后，Eduardo频频出现在训练场上。留下的男孩没有一个人是他的对手，也不愿与他交手。Eduardo几乎忘了，除了Dustin和Chris，这里其实并没有多少人欢迎他。Mark在这里时他们还会挤出一个笑脸，可如今Mark不在，他们连一个眼神也不屑施予Eduardo。  
卑微，低贱，这是这些贵族少年对他的评价。  
这不算什么，他也听过这些人关于他和Mark之间的关系的更为肮脏的猜测。  
Eduardo握着剑，认真地对着面前的木桩进行练习。  
他已经被落下了一次，必须要加倍努力弥补回来才行。

Mark离开的第六十三天。  
睡梦中的Eduardo迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人站在他床边低声说着什么，他翻了个身，说话声立刻消失了。  
Eduardo揉了揉眼睛。房间里仅仅透进一丝暗淡的月光，窗外也没有一点声音，黑夜依旧笼罩着这个国家，而Eduardo的床前站着一个不请自来的客人。  
“Mark？”他瞪大双眼，睡意消失得干干净净。  
“Mark！真的是你！”  
他的王子局促地站在床前，抿着唇，身上还纠缠着夜风的味道。他似乎瘦了些，头发也长了些，但的的确确是与他分别了两个多月的Mark。  
Eduardo坐起来：“我以为你们明天才到。”  
Mark舔了舔干燥的唇，心不在焉地回答说：“其他人还在路上，只有我骑着快马提前回来了。”  
他的声音过于嘶哑，Eduardo的视线在他干裂的唇上停留了一会儿。  
“这不太公平，Mark。”他小小地叹了口气，微笑着说，“我才是那个想着早早休息好明早第一个到城门迎接你的人。”  
Mark还站在原地，他的眼睛里闪着渴望的光，身体却毫无动作，那表情就像一只渴望吃到主人手里的肉骨头却害怕遭到训斥的小狗。  
Eduardo被自己的想法逗乐了。  
“别傻了，Mark。”Eduardo对他张开双臂。  
“我们当然可以拥抱。”  
被一具穿着盔甲的身体撞进怀里其实还是有点疼的，Eduardo想。他的身体被Mark的双臂紧紧锁住，盔甲上残存的冷意穿透一层薄薄的衣料，渗入Eduardo的肌肤，可Eduardo不想计较这些，他像对待小孩子一样轻轻拍打着Mark的背，听着他不停地呢喃自己的名字。  
“Wardo……”这个名字每被念出一次，Mark的拥抱就收紧一分。  
即使已经开始感到疼痛，Eduardo也没有挣开。他的手从Mark的背部一路抚上去，插进Mark凌乱的卷发里，试着忽视发丝间纠结的凝固的血块和他身上隐隐传来的血腥的味道。  
他的Mark没有受伤，从第一眼见到Mark他就知道。  
Eduardo只是试着不去想这些血块和味道究竟属于谁。

当晚他们睡在一起。  
Eduardo的床比Mark的还要小一点，也不如Mark的床松软，两个人挤在一起并不舒服，但身边靠着一具熟悉的身体，Eduardo还是很快就睡着了。  
Mark就着那丝黯淡的月光，看了很久他的睡颜。

 

08

我会征服上百座城池，数十个国家，我会为了我爱的人统一这片大陆，成为最伟大的君主。

当Eduardo醒来时，床的另一侧已经空了，桌上摆着他喜欢的蜂蜜面包，还是温热的。  
天色尚早，林间还笼着晨雾，Eduardo来到城门时，这里空无一人。他对自己笑了笑，拿出揣在怀里的蜂蜜面包小口吃起来。渐渐地，他的身边聚集了第二个人，第三个人……当拥嚷的人群要将城门挤爆的时候，眼尖的人看着原处隐隐飘起来的灰尘，大吼着：“他们回来了！”  
人群像一锅煮沸的水扑腾着想要挤到前面来，Eduardo费了好大的力气才保持住自己第一排的位置。当看到Mark标志性的卷毛时，他挥舞起手臂，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

国王对他们的战果深感满意，他拉住Mark的手，低声赞赏几句。随行的骑士们站在两边，Eduardo在其中搜寻着Chris和Dustin的身影。  
他们看上去并不是很好，Eduardo皱起眉。  
Dustin和Mark一样比之前瘦了一点，原本圆润的下颌线条变得尖削，显得比之前成熟许多，此时他正稳稳地站着，一条手臂横在身边那人的腰间，支撑着他虚弱的身体。  
Chris闭着眼睛，脸色和唇色一样苍白，金发暗淡，他总是最理智最沉稳的那一个，即使训练的时候因为意外受伤，Chris也会微笑着安慰眼泪汪汪不知所措的Dustin。眼前这个需要依靠Dustin才能勉强站立的人看起来实在太陌生，Eduardo根本无法抑制住自己的担忧。  
Dustin察觉到他的目光，向Eduardo的方向望过来，他对着Eduardo稍微勾了下嘴角，小幅度地摇了摇头，之后就专注于做Chris的依靠。  
此时Mark正单膝跪在国王的面前，身着长袍的威严祭司将一顶样式朴素的王冠扣在他的头上。祭司大概还说了些什么祝福的话，可Eduardo站的太远，无法听清楚他老迈低哑的声音。  
Mark再次站起身时，他看上去已经是一个完全不同的人了。并不是那顶王冠的原因，而是他的姿态，他的表情，都更加像一个真正的国王。这个年轻的王子站在已显老态的国王身边，却有能力将所有人的注意都吸纳到自己的身上。  
那个任性地说没有义务去回应民众期待的Mark似乎消失得无影无踪。  
Eduardo应该为他感到高兴。  
应该。  
“一座城池怎么足够，”Mark的声音清晰地传来，Eduardo疑惑地抬起头，四周不知何时安静下来，上千人注视着Mark，倾听着，而Mark转过身，目光紧紧攫住Eduardo的眼睛。  
“我会征服上百座城池，数十个国家，我会为了我爱的人统一这片大陆，成为最伟大的君主。”  
他的目光温柔下来。  
“我想，到那时，我才有资格迎接属于我的、最美丽的公主。”  
Eduardo的身体在战栗。  
他被Mark的目光钉在原地，无处可逃。

第二天，Dustin和Chris没有出现在训练场上。  
Mark轻描淡写地说他给那两个人放了一天假。他握着剑的姿势一如往常优雅，对待Eduardo也如往日那样沉默而不失温柔，但Eduardo抵住他的剑锋时还是察觉到一丝不对，Mark的剑风里多了一股难以让人忽视的寒意，他推测这和Mark这两个月的经历有关。可无论他怎样旁敲侧击，Mark都不肯向他透露一句。  
第三天终于回到训练场的Dustin给了他一个模模糊糊的答案。  
“你不会想知道的，Wardo。”Dustin摇着头，担心地瞥了一眼坐在不远处休息的Chris，“战场上的那一个月简直就是噩梦。即使现在已经回到这里，我也会经常想起所经历的残酷的一切。”  
Eduardo咬着唇，知道自己不能从Dustin口中得到更多的消息：“Chris还好吗？”  
“坦白地说，他很不好。”Dustin和他谈论的过程中时不时就看向Chris的方向，他和Chris的角色完全调换了，“你知道，他是我们几个人中考虑得最多的那个，通常情况下这个特质让他既贴心又可靠，可是到了战场上，这成了他最大的弱点。他想得太多了。那些喷溅在脸上的血迹，被砍下来的头颅，还有……”  
他注意到Eduardo的神色，立刻停了下来：“抱歉，我说得太多了。”  
Eduardo给了他一个微笑：“没事，我想多听一些。”  
“那些骑士说我们会习惯的，”Eduardo明白，Dustin指的是跟随国王多年的那些年长的骑士们，“‘你只要把他们当做猎物，一只野猪，或是一头鹿……’”Dustin学着他们的语气，厌恶地撇了撇嘴。  
Dustin拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“我知道这样说不太对，可是，Wardo，我真的庆幸你当时生了病，没能和我们一起走。”  
Eduardo笑了笑，不置可否，过了一会儿他才问道：“那你呢，Dustin？你还好吗？”  
“我当然没问题，Chris常说我是个笨蛋，不会考虑太多事。”Dustin又朝着Chris的方向望了一眼，在对方转过头来的时候笑着向他挥了挥手。  
“我这个笨蛋还要照顾Chris呢，垮掉了怎么行。我可不想把Chris交给Mark那个家伙照顾。啊，Chris在召唤我了！”  
受到召唤的Dustin立刻抛下Eduardo，跑到Chris身边。Eduardo看着他们，想着究竟是什么样的地狱场景才能让一向冷静的Chris变成这样。  
“他会好的。”一双手搭在他的肩膀上。  
Mark。  
“是，他会好的。”Eduardo轻声回应。

 

09

我的小鹿，我的Wardo，我此生唯一的爱人。

第一次Eduardo没有随Mark一起踏上战场是因为生病。  
第二次则是因为Mark拒绝了他的要求。  
“Mark！”Eduardo不死心地拦在Mark的去路上，“为什么不能带上我？我的剑术比你带着的大部分人都要好得多！”  
Mark蹙着眉看他：“剑术不代表一切，Wardo。”  
“可是……”Eduardo还想再说些什么。  
“不用白费力气了，Wardo，我不会带上你。你也不用熬夜把我的盔甲擦亮，我不希望你因为这种无关紧要的小事再次生病。”  
Mark说完就匆匆走了。  
接下来是第三次，第四次，第五次……  
Mark的眉间添了一道疤，敌人刺过来的那一剑险些让他失去一只眼睛。Chris和Dustin也是，他们身上的伤疤多到Eduardo无法想象。  
每一次他们归来，Dustin都会给Eduardo一个热烈的拥抱，他呼喊着：“Wardo，我们又活着回来啦！”  
Chris在一边笑，他已经习惯了战争，如今笑起来的模样反而和当初他们初见时没什么两样，依然沉静温和。  
不善言辞的Mark，理智温柔的Chris，总是大呼小叫的Dustin，他们似乎一点都没变，但Eduardo分明感觉到自己却不再是最初的那个了，对朋友的日日担心让他身心疲惫。他依旧是训练场上最刻苦练习的那个人，得到的白眼和冷言冷语也逐渐减少。  
因为那里留下的少年越来越少了，因为那些资质甚至远远不如Eduardo的人也都随着Mark离开了。  
因为Eduardo已经彻底被落下了。  
他无法想象这样的情况要持续到什么时候，如果不能跟随Mark，那他现在所做的一切都没有任何意义。  
想要站在他身边。  
想要保护他。  
想要每一次他受伤的时候都在他身边照顾他安慰他。  
想要第一时间分享他的喜悦和悲伤。  
如果可以，为他而死也是不错的结局。  
即使Mark再强大，他也只是一个人类。同样身为人类的Eduardo的渴求，Mark为什么却不懂呢。  
Eduardo扔掉手里的剑，他已经想不出任何继续训练的理由了。  
Chris和Dustin曾经说他是唯一一个可以改变Mark思想的人。  
他们错了。

“Mark，我们必须谈一谈。”  
Eduardo堵在Mark回房间的路上。  
Mark的房间比原来宽敞很多，还有一张又大又软的床，但床的主人自成年之后就很好睡在上面了，Mark睡得最多的地方是野外的帐篷，枕着大地，面朝星空，或许还思念着什么人。  
Eduardo的请求毫不意外地再一次被Mark的拒绝所驳回。  
看着坐在床边亲自擦拭盔甲的Mark，Eduardo暗自在心中告诫自己要冷静，他必须把自己的想法全部告诉Mark。  
他的耐心很快被Mark面无表情的嗯啊哦和坚定的“不”磨没了。Eduardo把脸埋在手心，做了几次深呼吸，用还算镇定的声音说：“给我一个理由。”  
他强迫自己盯着Mark蓝色的眼睛。  
那双蓝色的眼睛在Eduardo的注视下眨了一下，迅速地朝他的方向瞥了一眼，然后半垂下来，只看着盔甲上尚未被擦净的血污。  
“你不能去。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不能受伤。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不能看着你受伤。”  
他的回答简直像是被Eduardo用视线逼问出来的。  
“该死的，Wardo！你难道想让我把你带到那个地狱里面去吗！那里什么都没有，只有死亡和暴力！如果你注意过就应该知道，不是每一次所有人都能平安回来！在战场上我没有办法保护所有的人！如果你在我看不到的地方受伤了怎么办？如果你死掉了怎么办？我可能连你的尸体都找不到！”  
Mark的爆发很突然。他极少一次性说这么多话，流畅得放佛在他心中预演了无数遍。  
Eduardo低低地笑出声。  
“我选择了支持你成为最伟大的君王，这条路上必定布满荆棘，必定会有流血牺牲，我一开始就明白这件事，也从来没有畏惧去面对你所说的残酷的一切。”  
他走到Mark身边，温暖的掌心覆在Mark的肩膀。  
“你知道，我想要成为你的骑士，Mark，我想要在你说的那个地狱里保护你，这是我能为你做的最有价值的事情。”  
Mark握住Eduardo搭在他肩上的那只手，同Eduardo的手不同，大大小小的伤口和握剑生出的硬茧让他的手粗糙得像个常年干粗活的中年人。  
“你不需要这样做也能成为一个骑士，Wardo，我知道你那个第一骑士的梦想，等我成为国王，我就会封你为我的第一位骑士……”  
Eduardo僵住了。  
“如果我从不在战场上站在你身边，我有什么资格成为你的骑士？”他暴躁地抽出自己被握住的手，“不，Mark，这从来都和骑士这个名号无关！我所关心的就只有你！”  
“那你就留在这里等我回来，Wardo。”Mark抬头看着他，他并不太明白为什么Eduardo会露出这样伤心的表情。  
“我是Wardo，所以我就要活在你的庇护下？”  
“难道我需要依靠你的怜悯活下去吗？”  
“我要以什么身份站在你身边，Mark？仆人，还是宠物？”  
Eduardo一边说一边向后退，快要退到门口的时候，他停了下来，问出了最后一个问题：  
“告诉我，Mark，你现在看到的，是一头弱小的鹿，还是Eduardo这个人？”  
Mark没有回答，他看上去有些不知所措。  
Eduardo自嘲地勾起嘴角，他摇了摇头，说：“我……我不能再这样下去了，这样的生活毫无意义。Mark，如果你还想让我留在你身边，就带我走，就算只是作为你的仆人单纯地照顾你也好。”  
“我不懂，”Mark蹙着眉，粗鲁地打断了Eduardo的话，“我为什么要做出选择？你已经剥夺了我和你在一起的权利，就为了什么国家命运之类可笑的事，现在你连我拥有你的权利也要夺走吗？”  
“你不懂。”Eduardo似乎疲惫至极地按了按自己的眉心，苦笑着说，“我忘了，你是Mark。”  
那个别人眼中冷漠到几乎体会不到感情为何物，一意孤行的Mark。  
Eduardo来回踱了几步，几次张开嘴却不知该说些什么，最后他停住脚步，望着Mark的视线哀伤又温柔：“我们现在都不太冷静，也许过几天再讨论会更好。”他从怀中掏出一封信，“父亲似乎身体不太好，我想这几天我应该回家照顾他。”  
Mark手中的头盔掉到地上，撞击的声音让Eduardo吓了一跳。  
“你要离开这里？”Mark站起身，向着Eduardo走来。  
“对，我想回家照顾父亲。”Eduardo紧张地舔了舔唇，这样面无表情的Mark给了他前所未有的压迫感，他的身体微微后倾，右手背到身后摸索着门把手。  
“你要离开？”Mark像是没有听到他的回答，又问了一次。  
在Eduardo再次给出答案之前，他的身体已经被Mark压在门上动弹不得，两瓣冰凉的唇粗暴地封住他的嘴，掠夺他的呼吸。  
他所有的挣扎都被Mark迅速镇压住。舌头闯进他的口腔，即使被Eduardo狠狠咬了一口也没有退缩，反而翻搅着将流出的血全部渡到他的嘴里。比起一个吻，这更像是惩罚和发泄。  
是你先上了我的床，紧紧贴住我的身体；  
是你说了永远属于我；  
也是你说了爱我。  
“Wardo，”Mark终止了这个吻，他的眼睛第一次在Eduardo面前失去了温度。  
“我要失去你了吗？”

 

10

亲爱的，我在森林的最深处为你打造了一处最美的圣境。

夜风在他耳边低鸣，露水停留在他的发际，Eduardo勉强睁开沉重的双眼，脖颈处隐隐作痛，身体正随着某个韵律轻轻摇晃，他本应察觉陌生的环境并嗅到危险的味道，可身下并不宽广的肩膀所具有的熟悉的温度让他丧失了最后一丝警戒。  
Mark。  
他张开嘴，轻轻念出了背负着他的那个人的名字，额头靠在对方肩颈处，被凌乱的卷发不时拂过。  
Mark的声音传递到他的耳边：“再睡一会，Wardo。”  
Eduardo昏沉的头脑本能地选择了信任和遵从。  
他坠入黑暗之中。

再次醒来时，他躺在Mark的怀里。年轻的王子的手臂横在他的腰上，蓝色的双眼中埋着一片温柔的海。见Eduardo睁开眼睛，他将一个吻印在Eduardo的唇上，如他们此前一直做的那般亲密无间。他脸上跳动的阳光让Eduardo无意识地露出一个微笑。“早上好。”Eduardo小声嘟哝着，扭动身体好让两人贴得更加紧密。  
微弱的声响悄悄溜进他的耳朵。来自他的脚踝处。  
冰凉的蛇一样的东西伏在那里。  
Eduardo猛地推开Mark坐起身，一条细细的银色锁链缠在他的脚踝上，在清晨的阳光下闪耀着美丽的光泽。而Mark坐在他身边，再次把他拥进怀里，像对待最柔嫩的花朵那样在他的脸上和肩头落下无数个吻。  
“别露出这样的表情，Wardo。”他拧过Eduardo的下颌，满怀爱意的目光掠过对方惊恐的眼睛和苍白的面颊，他的声音像是浸了蜂蜜般从未有过的温柔和甜蜜，卷发王子的唇色红艳得惊人，灰蓝的眼眸里洋溢的幸福更让Eduardo感到恐惧。  
你彻底属于我了。  
他的眼睛这样说着。  
“你喜不喜欢这里？”Mark一边问他，一边将他更紧地箍在怀里，灼热的唇舌一刻不停地侵占着裸露在外的脖颈和锁骨，在他哽住了声音只顾发抖的时候，灵活的手指已经解开了他的衣扣，微凉的指尖探进去，一寸一寸抚摸过光滑的皮肤，最终停留在他的胸口，隔着骨骼和血肉碰触他的心脏。  
除了一张木桌，两把木椅外，房间里就只有他们身下这张不大的床，但桌子上摆放的新鲜的花束和零散放置的一些属于Mark和他的一些私人物品让这个地方充满了生活的气息。简单却整洁的室内布置和窗外飘进来的草木香气并不能使Eduardo放松哪怕一点，他反而因为这完全陌生的环境更加恐慌起来。  
“我为这个地方准备了整整两年。”Mark轻笑出声，贴在Eduardo身后的躯体一阵细微的颤抖。  
“它是我想要送给你的最后一个惊喜，一个森林最深处的小屋，没有人会到这里来。它能沐浴到最温暖灿烂的阳光，也能遮蔽倾盆无情的暴雨，我们可以一起生活，种一些玫瑰，还可以养一只小鹿，Wardo，我会选择眼睛最像你的那一只，然后把我所有的爱都送给你和它。”  
Mark的唇贴在他的眼睛上，感受着那里传来的颤抖。  
“我曾经这样祈求过，希望过。”  
那是藏在他脑海深处最幸福的梦境，如今终于成真。  
“Wardo，时间还早，你可以再睡一会。”  
在Eduardo挣扎着找回自己说话的能力之前，Mark的手刀扬起，在Eduardo紧缩的瞳孔中骤然劈下。  
他这才想起，眼前这一幕和昨晚一样，。  
甚至没有什么疼痛的感觉，他便昏了过去。  
Mark为他盖上被子，将最后一个吻印在他的眉心。  
“等我回家。”  
他因为这句话而满足地微笑起来。

拴在Eduardo脚上的那条银链将他的活动范围限定在小屋里，离窗户和门都只有不足一臂的距离，如果他愿意，他可以将手伸出窗外感受一下拂过的微风，但他无法像原本喜欢的那样将身体探出窗外，尽情地享受微风和阳光。  
当他发现自己被Mark囚禁在这个他所谓的“家”里时，他险些崩溃。他和Mark之间的确有分歧，但无论如何这也不应该是他所承担的后果——他就像一只真正的宠物那样，被禁锢在一个小小的地方，有足够的食物和水，却失去了最应该有的自由。  
Mark还贴心地收起了一切他可能用来伤害自己或是逃离出去的东西。  
Eduardo蜷缩在角落里，神经质地揪着自己的头发，他不认为自己可以靠陶制的花瓶或是蜂蜜面包弄断那条该死的结实得过分的链子，但这已经是他的所有。Mark那聪明到极点的脑袋考虑到了一切，根本不会给他任何机会。  
他知道鲜少有人踏进这片容易迷路的森林，因此被人发现的可能性微乎其微。  
或许Dustin和Chris会发现他失踪了，他们会来找他。Eduardo的眼睛亮起来，但瞬间又黯淡下去。不，Mark会为他的消失找一个合适的理由，而Dustin和Chris根本不会怀疑Mark会对他做出这种事。  
他们一直认为Eduardo是Mark最珍惜最亲近的人。  
这就是他作为Mark最亲近的人的下场。Eduardo背靠着墙壁，失神地看着窗外渐渐沉落的夕阳。  
Mark还会来这里，这一点可以肯定，因为这里是他的“家”。  
Eduardo混乱的头脑慢慢冷静下来，他决定吃一点东西，至少在Mark来这里时，他应该有足够的力气去劝服Mark，或是迎来可能发生的一切糟糕的事情。

当暖和的微风再次掺进黑夜寒冷的气息，Mark打开那扇通往自由的门，出现在Eduardo面前。他的脸上甚至还挂着微笑，看上去比以往任何时候都要快乐得多，还带来了一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
Eduardo坐在黑暗里，只有透过那扇小窗的隐隐绰绰的月光照在他疲惫不堪的脸上。  
“你好，Mark。”他轻声说。  
他的王子没有表现出对这诡异场景的半分不适，看上去完全没注意到Eduardo多次欲言又止，以及他脸上痛苦的表情。Mark的话比平时要多，他一边谈起王宫里发生的琐碎小事，一边握住Eduardo的手，手指勾绕着，温柔地抚摸过他手上的每一寸皮肤。  
他的体温仍旧比Eduardo的要低一些，所以Eduardo曾经那么努力地想温暖他的身体。  
可他的血依旧是冷的。  
血是冷的，心呢？  
他终于鼓起勇气祈求Mark将自由交还与他，他甚至做好了准备迎接Mark的怒火和暴力。但是什么都没有发生。  
Mark像是没听到他在说什么，完全忽视了他的话，他沉醉于接吻和碰触，轻而易举地镇压下Eduardo所有企图的反抗。  
Eduardo从来不是他的对手。  
他们躺在那张不大的床上，Mark从背后拥抱着他，而他因为Mark沉稳的心跳不停颤抖。  
他不知道自己还能做些什么。

 

11

愿你属于我，并且爱我。

Mark并不是每晚都能到小屋里拥抱着Eduardo一起陷入沉睡，考虑到他仍旧是这个国家的王子，寄托着无数国民的期望。身为他的侍从，Eduardo是最了解他身上重担的人，可在某些时候，即使是被Mark软禁起来，他也还是想念着Mark的面容和温度。  
他无法控制自己的心，当风声和鸟鸣成了他生活中唯一的声音来源，而他每日所见又是一成不变的单调景象，他就只能期盼Mark的到来，因为只有被拥进怀里Eduardo才能确定自己没有被孤零零地抛弃在没人知晓的森林最深处。  
在这里，时间流逝的脚步难以捉摸，他开始嗜睡，每当在清晨或是傍晚醒来时总会发很久的呆，直到天色变得明亮或是昏暗才能确定时间。若是天空阴云密布不辨昼夜，再淋淋漓漓下上整整一天的雨，似乎永远不停歇的细密雨声简直能把Eduardo逼疯。  
他憎恨自己这样软弱的姿态，他的理智警告他对Mark不正常的想念，但每次他见到他的王子时，狂喜总会将所剩不多的理智淹没，而他对此无能为力。  
Eduardo拨弄着脚踝上的银链，对着踏月而来的Mark露出一个甜蜜的微笑。  
“你好，Mark。”

卷发的王子坐在床上，怀里抱着他的侍从，神情像是一个小女孩小心翼翼地捧着最娇嫩的花束。他温柔地抚摸Eduardo柔软的头发，指尖轻轻描摹过他饱满的额头，紧闭的双眼和高挺的鼻梁，在唇角流连后，顺着修长的脖颈碰触锁骨优美的线条。  
“你瘦了，Wardo。”他的声音比屋外的夜风还要轻。  
Eduardo“嗯”了一声，在他怀里拧过身子，两条手臂绕到Mark的脖颈后方，抱住了不肯放手。温热的气息打在Mark的耳廓上，一阵酥酥麻麻的痒。Mark偏过头，在怀里人的颈窝蹭了蹭，只要稍微低下头就可以吻上那光滑的肌肤，可他宁可就这么沉默地抱着Eduardo，听着他的呼吸声，隔着两人的衣物捕捉他平和的心跳。  
“我要离开一段时间。” Eduardo的身体骤然僵硬，Mark安抚地拍着他的背，吻了吻他的脸颊，“我必须去，Wardo，为了完成我对你的承诺。”  
“我准备了足够多的食物，也会尽快回来，但你必须答应我好好照顾自己，你不能再瘦下去了。”他捧着Eduardo的脸，在拭去停留在眼角的那滴泪时落下一声轻叹。  
“答应我，Wardo。我需要在回来时看到一个平安健康的你。”他固执地盯着Eduardo迷茫的眼睛，直到他点头为止。  
Mark微笑起来：“乖孩子。”  
第二天一早他临走时说：“我已经请最好的医生医治你的父亲，Wardo，不用担心，他会好起来的。”  
父亲。  
Eduardo怔怔地坐着，再次落下一滴泪来。

Eduardo并不知道Mark走了多久。他的意识越来越混沌，窗外单一的景色再难引起他的兴趣，偶尔一只鸟落在窗口也只是探头探脑地向里望一望，很快就飞走了。  
他习惯了把自己蜷缩在有阳光照耀的那一小块地方，清醒的时候便依据阳光的移动判断大致的时间。在Mark回来之前，Eduardo数出了十七个白天，但十七这个数字远远不够，他在夜里醒来的时候越来越多了，静谧到极点的夜晚是他最大的噩梦。  
Eduardo越发地渴求着Mark，渴求阳光。  
他经常平躺在地上，尽量让所有的阳光都能照在自己的身上。他每隔一小会就挪动一下身子，追逐着阳光的轨迹。  
有一次他就这么睡着了。Mark来到这里时，刚好最后一缕光明还徘徊在Eduardo的脸上。  
他的睫毛长得惊人，细细密密地铺开一片，在算不上明亮的光线下微微颤动着。这幅样子圣洁得仿佛不属于人间。  
Mark站在原地，默默注视着那点光一点一点掠过Eduardo的嘴唇，鼻梁，紧闭的双眼，额头，最后恋恋不舍地在那头柔软的棕发上落下一个轻吻后消失不见。  
Eduardo重新回到黑暗里。  
Mark所带来的黑暗里。

他身上的血腥味惊扰了Eduardo，这时虽然已经没有了阳光，但是天色还不算暗，足以让Eduardo认出Mark的轮廓。  
他的王子看上去糟糕透了。比他第一次出征回来时的样子要狼狈得多，卷曲的头发因为干涸的血液而粘连在一起，身上穿的铠甲不再是闪亮的银白色，触目的暗红色覆盖了它的绝大部分。Mark的左侧眉毛上也多了一道伤痕，正好是原来那处已经痊愈的伤疤的位置，不过一个指节的长度，在他眨动眼睛的时候那道深色的伤痕简直像是悬在他左眼上方的一柄剑。  
Eduardo皱起眉，下意识地后退了几步。  
他的头脑因为刺鼻的血腥味而清醒，但他反而更加不能确定眼前这个放佛来自地狱深处的人是他的王子。他的Mark……不应该是这副模样。  
Mark一步一步地逼近，Eduardo缩在床的一角，后背靠着墙，已是退无可退。  
“别害怕，Wardo，是我。”浴血的恶魔对他展露微笑，他来到床边时Eduardo几乎要跳起来逃跑。  
Mark厌恶地将身上的盔甲甩在地上，他的身体说不上整洁，但总比之前那一副鬼样子好得多，而Eduardo也似乎平静下来，甚至还向前探了探身子，右手搭在Mark的肩膀上，他问道：“Mark，你还好吗？”  
就像最初时他张开双臂，笑着说：“我们当然可以拥抱。”  
“Wardo。”Mark跪坐在地上，倾身向前，将脸埋在他的膝上，低声说，“请你倾听我的忏悔，并给予我平静和安慰。”  
棕发的少年听不清楚他含混的声音，他正忙着用手指梳理Mark乱糟糟的头发，试着把黏在一起的发丝分开。他遗忘了脚上的锁链，只顾着担心他此时看上去无比脆弱的王子。  
“Mark，发生了什么？”  
他的王子再一次忽视了他的声音。  
“请你留在我身边，Wardo，请你爱我，永远不离开我。”  
他似是在忏悔，也似是在祷告，无论他在做什么，Eduardo的心情都因为他异常的表现而越发沉重。他捧起Mark的脸，用最温柔的语气呼唤他的名字。  
Mark暗淡的蓝眼睛里滚下一滴泪，正落在Eduardo掌心。  
Eduardo顿时怔住了，不可置信地看着掌心那一点透明的液体。  
他第一次看到Mark流泪。  
卷发的少年托住他的手腕，将双唇覆在那滴眼泪上，然后站起身，将Eduardo拉进一个凶狠的亲吻里。  
“Wardo，”他喃喃道，“我请求你……”

 

12

爱与占有。

Eduardo瞪大眼睛。他们离得太近了，鼻尖碰触在一起，他嗅到对方身上传来的惹人生厌的血腥味，也感受到温热的吐息拂在自己脸颊上，而过近的距离使他即使瞪大了眼睛也看不清楚Mark此时脸上的表情。  
他只是闭上眼睛，专注于亲吻Eduardo，仿佛这世界上就只有这么一件事值得他倾注全部的精力。  
这不是他们所分享的第一个亲吻，却是最漫长的一个，唇齿间黏腻的吸吮和舌头在口腔搅动所发出的声音让Eduardo渐渐红了脸。  
慢慢地，这个吻由粗暴转向温柔，被牙齿啃噬撕扯过的肿胀充血的唇瓣转而被湿热柔软的舌头轻柔地舔弄，然后那条灵活的舌头再次轻而易举地打开Eduardo微微闭合的两片唇，侵入到内部，以一种缓慢的节奏挑逗着他躲在内部的舌，直到他投降认输，跟着侵入者的韵律一起舞动。  
“Mark……”Eduardo在这永无休止的唇舌交缠中挣扎着抗议，他难堪地感觉到吞咽不及的唾液顺着他的唇角留下来，因为他们的亲吻而被均匀地涂抹在两人下颌的皮肤上，湿漉漉的，还带着一点痒。他推拒的手被Mark握住抵在对方胸口，后颈又被按住，不容他从这个吻里逃脱。每当他认为这个吻快要结束的时候，Mark就会稍稍拉开两人的距离，在他被吻得艳红的唇上轻啄几下，确认他没有窒息后，再次入侵。  
在对方的气息中被剥离了意识，忘记了抵抗，比起示爱的举动，这更像是一场缓慢而亲密的谋杀。  
在凶手依然沉醉其中时，Eduardo用尽全力推开了他。  
Mark丝毫没有气恼，一双蓝色的眼睛亮的惊人，他舔舔自己的唇，再度欺身上来。  
“Mark，我们不能这样继续下去！”Eduardo惊慌地反抗，胡乱挥动的两只手被Mark捉住，牢牢禁锢在头顶，而他的王子双腿分开放置在他的身体两侧，完全被压制的姿势让他陡然生出不好的预感。  
凌乱的卷发扫过他的脖颈，炙热柔软的唇贴上那里光滑的皮肤，Mark俯着身子，贪婪地呼吸着Eduardo的味道。  
仍然是森林，浆果，微风和草原。  
他张开嘴，从喉部的突起开始品尝，用上牙齿和舌头，轻轻地撕咬，重重地吮吸，柔软的皮肤和Eduardo发出的呜咽声让他硬了。Mark全然无视了自己身体的需求，忙于探索他所爱的人身体的每一寸。满意地在脖颈留下一个艳红的吻痕后，他在锁骨那里花了更多的时间。空闲的左手先是小心地碰了碰突出的形状优美的骨骼，随后食指指尖便从头自尾，反复抚摸。  
Eduardo在Mark张口咬住那根脆弱的骨头时不可抑制地颤栗起来，他错觉自己变成了一只正被狮子衔在口中的柔弱猎物，只消两排利齿用力闭合就能夺取他的性命。  
Mark的牙齿在锁骨上留下了一个整齐的牙印，而他本人好像对此颇为自得地在牙印上吻了一吻，唇舌继续向下移动，直至被衣物所阻挠。夏日还未完全过去，Eduardo的衣物单薄，上衣仅有的几粒扣子被Mark用牙齿咬开，一大片白皙的皮肤映入Mark的眼睛。  
“别这样，Mark……”棕发少年已然慌了神，徒劳地扭动着试图避开身上那人在他的身体上逡巡的视线，但他的动作只是使衣衫滑落得更快而已。Mark放开他被固定在头顶的双手，捏住他的一根手指，引导他抚摸自己。  
Eduardo哽咽一声，在巨大的羞耻感中闭上眼睛，挣脱不开的中指被迫在自己的身体上滑动，指尖掠过修长的脖颈，印了齿印的锁骨，最终来到胸口的突起处。Mark捏住他的手指，绕着柔软的肉粒转了一圈，用他修剪得圆润的指甲戳了戳那个小东西，又将他的指腹按在上面画着小圈，没过多久那里就硬了，颜色也转为暗红，Mark对着它呼出一口气，在Eduardo咬住嘴唇抑制呻吟的时候轻笑出声。  
他仁慈地放开Eduardo的手指，一心一意逗弄他硬挺的乳尖，在揉捏着的同时，他的舌头舔上了被忽略很久的另一侧。  
Eduardo不得不将双手都覆在嘴上才勉强阻止呻吟脱口而出，但他不知道的是Mark同样很享受他猛然吸气的声音和渐渐粗重起来的呼吸声。  
还有现在断断续续从他喉间逸出的，带着点哭腔的细微声响。  
Mark停下动作，Eduardo右侧的乳尖上沾满了他的唾液，被啃咬成深红色的肉粒像是一颗熟透了的果实，在微弱的烛光照耀下闪着光泽。而他自身的欲望不断叫嚣着，强烈到难以忽视的地步。他咬着唇，伏在Eduardo身上，手伸向下方抚摸自己的勃起。  
完全不够。  
他张口咬住试图逃开的棕发少年的脖子，抓住他的一只手带向身下那个部位。  
“Wardo。”Mark的混杂着欲望和痛苦的声音含混不清，他一边亲吻着Eduardo脖子上被新咬出的齿印，一边向他寻求帮助，“帮帮我，我那里很难受……”  
Eduardo睁开眼睛。暖棕色的瞳孔无神地盯着上方，眼角依稀带着些泪水，纤长的睫毛也湿漉漉地纠结在一起。  
他无力挣脱Mark的束缚，也无力控制自己的身体。情欲对他而言是太过陌生的东西，而伏在他身上的是他挚爱的人，他知道这样不应该，可青涩的身体稍经挑逗就起了反应。被Mark拉住的手碰触到的不只是对方的勃起，还有他自己的。  
无论何时，他的王子都是唯一一个让他难以抵挡的人。身体和心灵都包括在内。  
在他呆愣的时候，Mark已经引导他探入到自己的裤子里，握住那根硬热的柱体，慢慢撸动起来。干燥的手掌在阴茎上摩擦滑动的时候难免会生出疼痛的感觉，Mark却丝毫没有痛感一般发出了一阵愉悦的呻吟。  
“Wardo，Wardo……继续……再摸摸我……”  
Mark挺动腰部在他的手中穿刺，湿润的嘴唇再一次覆上他的，Eduardo眨眨眼，失神的瞳孔中映出了Mark翻滚着欲望的蓝色眼睛。  
如同一片燃烧起来的深海。  
直到Mark趴在他的身上颤抖着发泄出来，粘稠的液体喷溅在他的掌心，Eduardo才恍然察觉他的手不知何时已经被放开了。垂软的性器仍旧躺在他的手中，他甚至不知道该不该缩回自己那只手。  
他耳边粗重的喘息声渐渐平静下来，Mark支起身体，握住他的手腕，将它从自己的裤子里抽回。乳白色的液体从他的指尖滴下，落在赤裸的小腹上，又缓缓地从腰侧滑落下去。  
Mark着迷地看着那滴液体在Eduardo身上留下的痕迹。他的右手放在对方的双腿之间，那里被顶起的布料颜色比周围的深一些，显然已经湿了一小片。  
Eduardo在他解开腰带时发出一声悲鸣，而卷发的少年伸出一根食指抵在他被吻得艳红的唇上。  
嘘——

Mark的动作不复之前那般急躁，而是变得缓慢而温柔，他盯着Eduardo的脸，在褪下对方裤子的同时，欣赏着那张脸上每一处细微的表情变化。蹙起的眉，紧闭的眼，沾湿的睫毛，抿紧的嘴唇，连同渗出的闪着晶莹光泽的汗水，他都要记在心里。  
在那根颤巍巍挺立着的肉柱被他亲吻一下后毫不迟疑地含进嘴里时，Eduardo猛地弓起了背。  
这实在太过了。  
Eduardo不是耽于情欲的人，仅有的几次经历也都是和Mark在一起，被对方引导着才在羞赧中发泄出来，更别说被人将那个部位含进嘴里，温暖湿滑的舌面顺着他的长度从上到下一点一点舔过，在整个茎体的一小半都进入到Mark的口腔中时，他不得不紧紧咬住手背，借着疼痛感让自己镇定下来。  
显然Mark对这种行为同样没什么经验，勉强吞下大半之后，他试着摇动头部，牙齿却不小心磕在柱身上，激起Eduardo一声闷哼。Mark张开嘴让那根依然硬挺的肉柱从口腔中滑出，就着上面湿淋淋的体液和唾液用手抚慰了一下，嘴唇包裹住牙齿，这一次，他将整根都吞了进去。阴茎的头部抵在他的喉咙深处，伴随着Eduardo的扭动挣扎而在窄小的通道里戳刺，这感觉实在说不上好，不过单是耳边响起的不加掩饰的带着哭腔的长长一声呻吟就让Mark觉得值了。他伏在Eduardo两腿之间按住他乱动的大腿，眼角的余光瞥到他剧烈起伏的胸腔和腹部，头稍稍向后退了一点，继续用不太熟练的动作吞吐起来。  
Mark是一个天才，不管什么事都学得很快，没过多久Eduardo就只能无力地瘫软在床上呻吟了。一只手颤抖着插进他的头发里，也不知是想鼓励还是拒绝，Mark任由那只手松松地抓着他的卷发，动作越来越快，体液和唾液的混合物顺着柱身流下来，将Eduardo的下体弄得湿泞一片。  
肿胀通红的阴茎在释放的前一刻被吐出来，Eduardo差一点点就能攀上高峰，他在情欲中辗转起伏，难过地扭动着身体，抓紧了手中的卷发，口中呢喃着Mark的名字，乞求着他的怜悯。  
Mark迷恋地看着他，恨不得就这样将这样的Eduardo整个人都吞进肚子里。他一手圈住茎体的下半部分，舌尖沿着凸起的脉络舔上去，在顶端的小孔处缓缓戳刺，一手悄悄来到下方，分开两瓣被滑腻的液体沾湿的饱满臀肉，在缝隙中寻找到那个闭塞的入口，轻轻抚摸不停收缩着的褶皱。  
Eduardo险些被他逼疯，无助地挺动腰部，试图寻求更多一点刺激，好让自己不这么难受，可单靠阴茎和Mark的手之间产生的摩擦远远不够让他到达顶点。  
一根手指蘸了些分泌出的粘液，在入口处按摩片刻，慢慢地捅了进去。而Eduardo丝毫没有察觉，只顾着前面的感受，抓着Mark头发的手越收越紧。  
“Mark……求你……”他哭喊的声音真的动听极了。  
Mark舔舔唇，一双蓝色的眼睛亮得惊人，发根被撕扯的痛感和在体内疯狂流窜的欲望混杂在一起，让他刚发泄没多久的阴茎再一次完完全全地硬了，他松开Eduardo的欲望，抬起他一条大腿架在肩膀上，啃咬着内侧细嫩的皮肤。  
“别松开手……” Eduardo啜泣着，绝望地祈求。他的身体被沸腾的情欲所掌控，一切都被他抛在脑后，什么国家的命运什么未来的君王，他现在眼中只能看到Mark，身体只能感受Mark。抬起另一条腿轻轻蹭着Mark的腰部，他用被情欲冲撞地支离破碎的声音请求他的王子的垂怜，请求他赐予解脱。  
Mark咬着唇，往他的体内塞了第二根手指。后面传来的不同寻常的饱胀感终于传递到Eduardo昏昏沉沉的大脑里，他下意识地缩了一下身子，将Mark的两根手指吐了出来。  
“不行。”他摇着头，虽然在这个时候他自己都想不起拒绝Mark的原因，但残存的理智仿佛正在耳边大声尖叫着警告他不能这样做。  
被吐出的手指和穴口之间还粘连着一根银丝，在空中摇摇欲坠。Mark盯着那根银丝看了半晌，视线又转回到有些发红但已经闭合的穴口上，他知道那里有多么紧致，知道被肉壁夹住的滋味有多棒，但更重要的是，他知道这样做会让Eduardo属于他。  
他拉住Eduardo的脚腕将试图逃离的他拽回到自己身下，扣住他的下颌狠狠吻上去的同时握住他被忽略很久的阴茎，粗鲁地撸动起来。  
Eduardo并没能在这样的攻势下坚持多久，很快他就弓起身子，颤抖着在Mark手中发泄出来，Mark还将两根手指塞进他的嘴里，确保他高潮时的呻吟声能一丝不漏地传达出来。  
浑浊的乳白色液体落在Eduardo的胸腹上，被Mark仔细地舔掉。  
两根手指在褶皱处按了按，再一次戳进去。而这一次，Eduardo不再有反抗的意识与力气了，他几乎称得上是柔顺地被Mark用膝盖顶开双腿，将那里毫无保留地呈现在Mark眼前。手指在体内戳弄的感觉很怪异，他也只是张开双唇，逸出几声微弱黏腻的呻吟。  
穴口艰难地将两根手指吞到根部。Mark的指尖抚摸按揉着湿热的内壁，试探性地将穴口撑开一点，Eduardo在他身下绵软地哼了一声，看神色倒是没有多大痛楚。  
肉穴的颜色在他的抚摸下渐渐变成艳红。  
Mark把手指抽出来，刮下Eduardo软下的阴茎上残留的精液涂到上面，这才小心地将第三根手指塞进去。  
Eduardo皱起眉，对于从来没被开发过的那里来说，三根手指有点太多了。他凭借本能扭动腰部，想让在那里作怪的手指退回去，实际上却将三根手指吞得更深。  
啪嗒一声，一滴液体掉在他的小腹上。  
他茫然地抬头，看到的是他心爱的王子满头大汗痛苦隐忍的模样，连一头平日里蓬松的卷毛都无精打采地垂落着，有些还贴在他汗湿的前额上。  
那一瞬间，Eduardo的心中同时感受到了莫大的痛苦和欢愉。  
他颤抖着伸出双手搭在Mark的后颈上，他的大脑已经混沌到无法给他任何指示，他的身体无力到只能接受和服从。  
他的本能和感情都在告诉他，他爱他。  
暖棕色的眼睛慢慢合上。  
他屈服了。

Mark最终进来的时候，Eduardo还是感觉到了疼。那个部位终归不是用来交合的，即使做了再充分的准备，一寸一寸碾磨着内壁侵入身体的粗大柱体也似乎是要将身体劈成两半，撕裂感和痛楚使Eduardo脸上的潮红褪下，他咬住下唇，默默忍耐。  
Mark一直观察着他的神情，自然也了解他的疼，可他也只是在Eduardo额上印下一个吻，低声说了句“抱歉”，然后挺动腰肢，将那柄凶器完全插入到身下人柔软的身体里。  
他的手包裹住Eduardo抓着床单的泛白的手指，吻着他的唇所能碰触到的每一个地方，空余的另一只手揉捏了一会儿Eduardo的乳尖，顺着腰腹的线条向下，来到容纳他的变成深红色的穴口，安抚性地按摩着。  
这并没让Eduardo的感觉好多少，但他控制住自己至少不再抖得像一片可怜的落叶一样。热烫的阴茎将后穴塞得满满的，他甚至可以感受到上面跳动的脉络。两个部位衔接得太过紧密，以至于当Mark开始动时，他几乎要认为自己的一部分血肉也要随着那个凶器一起被拖出来了。  
所幸这并没有发生，他的身体还是完好的，除了剧烈的痛感。  
Mark的双手放在他的臀部上，试图将两瓣臀肉掰开一点好让阴茎进出得更加顺利，Eduardo闭着眼睛，没有告诉他那只会让他更疼而已。  
他的双腿顺从地搭在Mark肩头，锁在脚踝上的银链随着慢慢变得剧烈的动作发出清脆的声音。  
脆弱的肉壁被摩擦到麻木，在疼痛都变得模糊之后，麻木中才升起一阵难以描述的快感。但Eduardo的阴茎还是软软地伏在小腹上，因为这快感微弱到不足以唤起他的欲望。Mark或许注意到了，或许没有，他折起Eduardo的双腿让他的臀部悬空，对准红肿的肉穴做最后的冲刺。  
肉体拍击的声音在寂静的夜里被放大了无数倍，这个世界好像已经弃他们而去，因为他们之间扭曲的感情和他们两个在做的违背伦常的事。  
Mark没想着拉长这场性爱的时间，在一个猛烈的冲刺之后，他将自己的阴茎全部插进Eduardo的身体里，在那里释放出来。  
Eduardo对此所做的回应仅仅是颤抖了一下。他任由Mark趴在自己身上，紧紧抱住自己，发出一声餍足的叹息。  
他汗湿的头发里仍然有血液的腥味。  
“Wardo，你是我的了，对不对？”Mark的声音听上去莫名的轻松。“不管我做了什么，不管我变得多么糟糕，你都不会离开我。”  
“除了你，我谁都不要。”  
他贴在Eduardo耳边，说了很多甜蜜的情话。  
“我杀了好多人。”他的声音突然变了，微小又脆弱。  
“我下令屠城，因为这是减少损失的最佳方案。那些人的血流在一起汇成了一条小河，Wardo，你还记得我们经常去的那个小山坡开满红花的样子吗？那条河的颜色……和它一样鲜艳。”  
Eduardo再次颤抖起来，他试图捂住耳朵的双手也被Mark禁锢住。  
“为什么不睁开眼睛呢，Wardo？你说过我的目光应该投向更远的地方。”  
“这就是更远的地方。”  
杀戮和征服。鲜血和尸体。  
他不明白Eduardo为什么宁可将他抛给这样残忍的一切，他们明明可以在另一个地方一起快乐地生活下去。  
“Wardo……对不起。”  
Mark抽噎着，死死抱住Eduardo的身体，如同落水的人抓住最后一块浮木。  
仿佛站在悬崖边，他明知自己再向前一步便会坠入深渊，可他却无法抑制自己向深渊凝视的欲望。靠近一点，再近一点……  
然后他逼迫了Eduardo，毁了一切。  
他在绝望和狂喜中等待着坠落。

 

13

Eduardo再次在Mark的怀里醒来。他的王子还在睡着，悠长沉稳的呼吸声近在咫尺，尖削的下巴抵住他的额头，他稍稍抬头，还能隐约看见Mark眼下的阴影。Eduardo不自觉地把抱着他的这个人和他当初所见的那个孩子做了个对比。  
许多地方都很相似，更多的地方却是不同了。  
他还记得年幼的Mark带着些婴儿肥的小脸，配上一头蓬勃生长的卷发，即使皱着眉头面无表情，Eduardo也总想在那看上去就很柔软的脸上捏一捏。当然，考虑到两个人的身份，他从来没付诸行动过。  
他也曾经陪着Mark在那件贮满了书籍的空旷房间里夜读，那时他还看不懂那么多深奥的文字，只能守着一盏灯，随意翻看些故事传说之类的书。Mark看书的姿势像一尊冷硬的雕像，常常忘了休息，也听不进他的提醒，他也只能在一旁等着，实在困得受不了就用手指撑开自己的眼皮，但多数时候会维持着这个可笑的姿势睡过去。后来他们两个越来越亲近，Eduardo的胆子也大了，提醒三遍未果之后直接把他拖回寝室Mark也不会有什么意见。  
他记忆里Mark会耐心地指导他的剑术，会在别人叫他Wardo时不开心地皱起眉头，也会经常对他露出少见的温柔的微笑，会热烈地吻他直到两个人都快要窒息。  
而睡在他身边的人看上去痛苦又疲惫，即使在梦中也是一副不安稳的样子，紧紧扣着他的腰生怕他离开。  
Eduardo茫然地睁着双眼，将这十年的时光尽数回想了一遍，他想不出哪里做错了，可Mark的痛苦似乎就是由他一手造成。在Mark身边的人中，他只给过Eduardo伤害自己的权利，其他人，包括他的父亲，对他而言都只是略有交集却毫不相干的人。  
他想到这里，又觉得似乎自己所有地方都做错了，而他不知道自己还有没有能力把这一切纠正过来。  
他还想起了自己许久未见的父亲。总是一脸严肃的男人很少提起他过世多年的妻子，只会在独自一人的时候小声念着那个对Eduardo而言美丽而陌生的名字。Eduardo长大后某一次去看望他，额上生出不少皱纹的男人将他和Eduardo母亲的故事完完整整地讲了一遍，然后说，希望在他老了，记忆模糊了以后，Eduardo能再将这些事讲给他听。  
也不知道他的病好了没有。  
Eduardo轻轻地从束缚着他的手臂中挣脱出来，随手披上放在床头的衣服。衣服干燥洁净，没有带一点昨夜留下的味道，他的身体也是，除了各处消不掉的青紫痕迹。Eduardo抿紧了唇，这世界上大概只有他一个人知道Mark照顾起人来可以细心到何种地步。他下了床，想给自己倒杯水喝。  
Mark被什么东西摔碎的声音惊醒。他先是条件反射地收紧了手臂，察觉到不对之后才睁开眼睛。  
本应躺在他身边的Eduardo坐在地上，对上他的视线之后苦笑着揉了揉自己的腰。陶制花瓶的碎片四落在周围，一朵早已枯萎的花正摆在Eduardo的肩膀上。  
“我只是想喝口水。”在被抱起来之后Eduardo小声地说道，“我没想到那里还……那么疼。”  
Mark在椅子上放了一个软垫，并将Eduardo安置在上面。他低着头，捻起那朵枯萎的花，愣了半晌才想起给Eduardo倒杯水喝。  
他一直没有看Eduardo的眼睛，即使对方对着他露出微笑好像所有事情都没有发生过，这让Eduardo无端焦躁起来。  
“Mark。”  
没有回应。  
“Mark！”他提高了音量。  
Mark的身体猛的颤了一下。  
直到Eduardo扳着他的脸半强迫地对上他的眼睛，他才看到里面隐藏的深深的绝望。  
他在后悔。  
是在后悔昨晚做出的事，还是后悔把自己关在这里？Eduardo希望是后者，虽然他知道这希望有多渺茫。  
他试探性地握住了Mark的手，试图把自己的顺从传达给对方。Eduardo并不想利用Mark此时的愧疚说服他给自己自由，但哪怕只有微弱的一线希望，他也必须去尝试。  
当Mark红着眼睛不停重复着“对不起”时，Eduardo选择了安慰。他像安慰一个受惊的孩子那样搂着Mark的肩膀，温柔且小声地劝慰着，最后他对Mark说：“你说的对，Mark，我已经属于你了。完完全全，彻彻底底，是你的了。”  
“不要再把我丢弃在这里。”  
“让我和你在一起。”  
“我们不必去管什么公主，我们两个在一起就好。”  
他语无伦次地说着，按捺住心中疯狂的跳动，他知道Mark对他的执念有多深，更知道这些话对他的诱惑力有多大。  
只有从这里逃出去，Eduardo才有机会纠正发生的这一切。  
他的王子很久之后才给了他回答。  
“不。”

心脏剧烈地跳动了一下之后，迅速地沉下去。  
Eduardo一只手还放在Mark的卷发上安慰他，听到这个简单却毫无争论余地的答案之后，他自嘲地勾起了嘴角。  
有时候Mark的聪明和敏锐会让他觉得恐惧。  
比如现在。  
他继续在那头卷发上摸了摸，而后将额头抵在Mark的胸口。  
“Mark，”他轻声恳求，“让我离开这里，我想回去看看父亲，也想看看Dustin和Chris，我可以做任何事，只要……别让我继续在这里。”  
他揪着Mark的衣襟，呜咽着：“别把我留在这里……”  
Mark漠然地低头看着他，每当Eduardo难过的时候，Mark的心总是比对方的还要痛上几分，但是痛到麻木之后，他也就不觉得疼了。  
他不能让Eduardo离开。如果他真的失去Eduardo，他就连痛都感觉不到了。  
只有眼前这个人无论如何都不能放手。  
死也不能。  
他会给Eduardo自由。  
他会给他一切。  
只要再等等，再等等……

Mark收走了地上掉落的所有花瓶碎片，在离开之前，他出去采了一束新鲜的花放在桌子上。  
Eduardo平静下来，他甚至还站在窗边，对着频频回头的Mark笑着挥了挥手。  
他默默地握紧了手心里一块小小的碎陶片。即便被困在这里，他也不想再如之前那样混沌度日。陶片的棱角并不十分尖锐，但像这样用力到把它嵌在掌心里还是会疼。  
疼痛，这正是他所需要的，是他保持清醒的唯一办法。  
Eduardo知道爱和占有欲有的时候会表现得非常相似。  
目光追随着那个越来越小的背影，他出神地想，Mark大概是把它们搞错了。

 

14

Eduardo用碎陶片在桌底刻下一道痕迹，他伸手摸了摸，那里已经有深深浅浅十几道刻痕。  
Mark每天都会过来，他似乎越来越依赖Eduardo，有时甚至会在木屋里消磨上半天的时光，就算两个人只是静静坐着相对无言。  
Eduardo觉得自己越来越猜不透Mark在想些什么。  
他伸了个懒腰，将一些面包屑放在掌心，时不时地把手伸到窗边呆上一会儿，总会有一些大胆的鸟儿在一番谨慎的探头探脑之后认定这个有着温柔的眼睛的巨大生物不具备危险性，降落在他的掌心啄食那些食物。如果鸟儿心情好的话，它们也会慷慨地允许Eduardo抚一抚它们漂亮的羽毛。  
这就算是他一天中最快乐的时候了。  
今天来的鸟儿有一身美丽的蓝色羽毛，而且看上去并不怕他。Eduardo一边抚摸着鸟儿的羽毛一边回忆着父亲告诉他的故事，想到开心的地方时会微笑起来。  
那是他从未体会过的，美好的，关于爱情的故事。

Sean推门进来的时候，看到的就是这样一个喂着鸟的微笑的Eduardo。坦白说，这和他所想象的不太一样，他不明白为什么一个被囚禁了如此之久的人还能露出这样的笑容。  
如今消瘦的身体让Eduardo看上去像是个刚开始发育的少年，他的皮肤苍白，印着些还未褪下的青紫吻痕，单薄的衣物下隐隐可见嶙峋的骨骼，而Sean总是无法拒绝这种脆弱而青涩的诱惑。  
那是一个形状完美的青苹果，散发着清新甜美的味道，引诱着人们在它成熟之前就采摘吞食。  
他甚至比以往还要美。  
Sean不自觉地吞了口口水。  
鸟儿先察觉到陌生人的接近，它歪着头打量了Sean一会儿后，啄走Eduardo手心最后一粒面包屑，扑扇了几下翅膀飞走了。  
而Eduardo全部的注意力都在这只鸟身上，待鸟儿的身影消失在密林中之后才扭过头，望向他。  
Sean暗自在心中叹了一口气。  
那双棕色的眼睛中，曾经的神采已经完全失去了。  
站在床边的那个人皱起眉，像是努力思考了很久才从嘴里吐出他的名字：“Sean？”  
他的语气听起来很是迟疑。  
还没等Sean回答，Eduardo就先微笑起来，Sean听到他小声对自己说：“Sean Parker……产生关于他的幻觉还是第一次。”说完不知从哪里拿出一块不大的碎陶片，狠狠捏在手里。  
Sean呆立在门口。  
“你为什么没有消失？”Eduardo歪着头一副困惑不解的样子。  
在他向自己走来时，Sean才松开了不知何时攥紧的拳头。  
微凉的手指戳在他的脸颊上，然后慢慢移动到他的耳边，揪了揪他的卷发。  
那副认真又疑惑的样子让他觉得有些心疼。Sean握住那只不安分的手，轻声和Eduardo打了个招呼。  
“嘿，可爱的小鹿，”他说道，“我是Sean，Sean Parker。我就在这里。”

说服Eduardo他是真实存在的是一个漫长的过程。  
“就算你不是真的，能陪我在这里说说话也好。”他这样说，“反正事情已经不可能变得更糟了。”  
说完这句话，Eduardo又抛出了一连串问题，Chris和Dustin怎么样，他种在房门前的花是不是还活着，以及，他的父亲身体如何。  
Sean唯一能回答的只有最后一个问题。  
“很抱歉，”他抚摸着Eduardo凹陷的脸颊，小心翼翼地寻找合适的词，“他的病太严重。他走了，大概半个月前。”  
Eduardo的嘴唇颤抖着，很久才说出一句话来。  
“我相信你是真的了，Sean。”他的神情几乎是木讷的，眼角却淌下泪水，“我的幻觉绝对不可能说出这种话。”  
“我还以为……”他又握紧了那块碎陶片，“我以为事情已经不会变得更糟了……”  
Sean费了很大力气才把他的手指掰开，把陶片从他的手中夺走。  
Eduardo忽然想起了什么，问道：“为什么你会有木屋的钥匙？”  
Sean按揉着他掌心被割出的红痕，闷声回答：“地上捡的。”  
“除了钥匙，有没有其他办法打开我脚上的锁链？”  
“没有。”Sean摇头，紧接着说道，“我能打开。”  
“可是钥匙……”  
“我有钥匙。”Sean从衣兜里掏出一枚小小的钥匙，“和木屋的钥匙一起捡的。”  
他如此信誓旦旦，好像真的认为Eduardo会相信他蹩脚的说辞一样。  
但那双棕色的眼睛终于不再死气沉沉了。  
“放了我，Sean。”他恳求道，“如果你不愿意，杀了我也可以，只要……别再让我留在这里。”他崩溃地抱着自己的肩膀，“我没有办法再继续……”  
一双温暖的手捧住Eduardo的脸，替他擦去上面的泪痕，Sean温言安慰了他一会儿，等到他平静下来之后问道：“我想知道有没有第三个选择，比如说——你可以跟我走。”  
Eduardo眼里的悲痛和绝望变成了讥讽，他挣开Sean的手：“跟你走？然后你会怎么做？像Mark一样把我当成宠物圈养起来？”  
“为什么你就不能把我想的善良一点呢，Eduardo？Mark在某些方面的确称得上是个混蛋，可并不是所有人都和他一样。”Sean无奈地苦笑。“我一直都很喜欢你，也乐意为你提供一个遮风避雨的地方。”  
“我……对不起，我也不知道自己在想些什么。”Eduardo将脸埋在手心里，声音带着些哽咽，“一切都糟糕透了……”  
“不过，即使我放了你，Eduardo，你认为Mark不会找你吗？以他的性子，大概会把这个国家的每一寸土地都翻个遍，连石头缝也不会放过。到那时你要怎么办？”  
Eduardo摇头，他现在只想离开这里。  
“还好我做好了准备。”Sean露出一个标志性的志得意满的笑容，对着门外拍了拍手，“来见见我的宠物吧，Eduardo，我叫它Lion。”  
一个庞大的生物堵住木屋的门口，向里探了探脑袋。  
一阵沉默。  
“你给一头熊取名Lion？”  
Sean的表情很是羞愧：“我原本是想养一头狮子的，可最后只得到一只熊仔，嘿，这不是我的错！”  
他解开Eduardo脚踝上的锁链，从怀里掏出一个钱袋递给他。  
“你自由了，Eduardo。”  
“Mark今天会很忙，所以深夜才回到这里来，你有半天的时间离开这里。而我……”他环视了一下木屋四周，“我还有些工作要做。”  
Eduardo脸上犹豫的表情逗笑了他：“舍不得这里还是舍不得我？”  
他收到一个白眼作为回应。  
“放心，我会把一切都处理好的。”Sean揉了揉Eduardo的头发，觉得手感不错，于是趁机多揉了两把。“快走吧，你不会喜欢接下来的场面的。我必须动作快一点，还要赶在Mark发现之前把钥匙换回去呢。”  
“Sean……”  
Eduardo咬着下唇，又迟疑了片刻，走上前在Sean的脸颊上印下一个吻。  
“谢谢你。”  
他离开了。  
Sean捂着脸上被亲的地方呆立了很久。  
那个吻温暖柔软，正是他所喜欢的那样。  
“也算是赚到了吧。”他嘟哝着，走到门外拍拍熊的头。“抱歉，Lion。”  
他的目光转向之前放在门口的一只木箱。  
“开始吧。”

 

15

HE版结局：

Mark很久没有做过梦了，因为在那事发生后他已经很久没有安稳地睡上一觉，他每每闭上眼睛，看到的都是在他为Eduardo搭建的那座天堂里四处可见的巨大爪痕，喷溅的血迹，以及唯一残存的仍旧锁在银链上的断肢。  
这就是Eduardo给他留下的所有东西。  
他在森林里整整游荡了三天才找到拆毁他的家还杀死了他的爱人的凶手，那头熊的毛发上还沾着血迹。Mark机械性地挥剑，熊的头伴随着喷溅出的大量血液滚到他的脚边。他面无表情地盯着那颗头颅。  
这座森林里已经十几年没有熊出没了。  
但是这已经无关紧要。  
Eduardo已经不在了。  
他死了。  
于是Mark的心陪着他一起死去。

他终归还记得对Eduardo许下的承诺。  
五年后，他赢得最后一场战争，统一了这片大陆，Mark终于露出了这么久以来第一个微笑。在他身后，Chris，Dustin，甚至还有半路加进来的Sean，三个人默默站着。他们的军队在不远处休息，自Eduardo离开后，Chris和Dustin一向跟随Mark左右，而Sean——谁知道这个脑子还不错的花花公子在想些什么。  
Mark似乎累极了，仰躺在草地上，望着一朵朵形状各异的白云，试图用它们拼凑出一张温柔俊秀的脸，像他最近梦中的人那样，会笑着和他打招呼，会在不经意时握住他的手，如果Mark的运气足够好，他甚至还能得到那人的一个亲吻。  
虽然更多的时候，他梦到的是Eduardo血淋淋的身体和绝望的眼神。  
Sean不知什么时候躺在他身边，Dustin和Chris被他支到别处去了。  
“恭喜你，Mark。”总是油腔滑调的花花公子说，“恭喜你使预言成真。”  
无聊至极的关于自古以来最伟大的君主的预言。Mark根本不在乎这个。  
“不管你还在背负着什么，你都可以放下了，Mark，Eduardo不会喜欢你这个样子。”  
这个混蛋没有资格说起Wardo的名字，Mark想着，可是他刚好找到了一朵形似Eduardo脸型的云，正忙着在上面描绘五官，懒得对Sean的话做出反应。  
“你们两个都是笨蛋。”Sean越发胆大包天得寸进尺，“明明都在为对方考虑，又都错得那么离谱。而你，Mark，你就是个混蛋，别否认，一个正常的人怎么会做出那种事来。”  
他没有挑明，但也足够引起Mark的注意，毕竟他从没和任何人说起过那座小木屋，即使在那件事之后。  
Sean叹了口气，终于把底牌亮了出来：“Eduardo没有死。”  
在他说出这句话的下一秒，他的喉咙就被一双手狠狠攫住，他的王子——现在已经是国王了，老国王已经在一年前去世——骑在他的身上，一双深海般的眼睛里酝酿着狂乱的风暴。  
“你说什么。”他的声音却异常平静。  
“我说，Eduardo没有死。”Sean挣扎着说道，“如果你掐死我就永远不知道他在哪了。”  
Mark放开他。  
Sean心有余悸地摸着自己的脖子，咳了两声。“你果然是个混蛋。”  
一把还沾着血迹的剑明晃晃地指着他的鼻尖。  
“好吧。”Sean无奈地举起双手表示投降，“我可以告诉你事情的缘由，但你必须先保证不会杀我。”

听完事情的经过后，Mark将剑收回到剑鞘里，Sean对此无比感激，即使Mark承诺在前，他也不敢完全排除掉这位阴晴不定的国王会不会在暴怒之下随手一挥结果了他。在对于Eduardo Saverin的问题上，Sean只能向着最糟糕的方向预测。幸而他运气不错。  
“他现在还好吗？”仍是平静的声音，如果不是他握住剑鞘的手在颤抖，Sean就要被他骗过去了。  
“不太好。他一个人在偏僻的地方住着，有几个不熟的朋友，你从外归来他才会到人多热闹的地方探听一下你的消息。”  
Sean说着，又叹了口气。  
Mark眯起眼睛：“你一直在监视他。”  
Sean噎了一下。他实在低估了Mark对Eduardo的独占欲。  
“我也只是……只是出于关心。”他索性说了出来，“你知道，我一直对Eduardo Saverin很有好感。”他在“好感”两个字上加重声音。  
“所以我才会提醒他离你远一点。”Mark阴沉沉地说道。  
“如果不是你的小鹿太迟钝，或是他眼里只有你一个，Mark，他就会属于我了。如果是我先遇到他，我会把他宠成一个无法无天的小混蛋，没有任何一个人有机会伤害他。”  
“可他是你的，你这个幸运的家伙。从前是，现在也是。”  
“去找他吧。”Sean轻声说，“你已经完成了预言，也该得到属于你的那一份奖励。”

Mark在骑马离开前，还是忍不住问道：“为什么要告诉我？”  
如果Sean不说出来，没有人会知道这件事，而Sean甚至还有更大的希望能得到Eduardo。  
Sean耸耸肩膀，漫不经心地回答道：“或许是因为我垂涎你的王位吧，把你干掉我才能凭借聪明才智得到那个位置。又或者……”他偏偏头，看着那朵形似Eduardo脸的那朵云，自嘲地笑了，“又或者我也只是一个笨蛋，看不得喜欢的人那么难过的样子。”  
“好好对他，Mark。”他最后说，“如果你再犯错，我就不会再把他还给你了。”

在Sean指明的那个地方，Mark一无所获，而他已经耗尽了随身携带的粮食和水，干渴，饥饿，以及长期征战所带来的伤痛一齐迸发，难忍的折磨使他跌下马来。  
他靠坐在一棵树旁，发着呆，直到他的视野里走进一只幼鹿。  
美丽，脆弱，却不惧怕身为人类的Mark，幼鹿慢慢踱到他身边，好奇地嗅了嗅，伸出舌头舔舐他的脸颊。  
他可以一剑杀死它，获得珍贵的食物。  
Mark松开手里的剑，抬手摸了摸幼鹿的头。  
然后他听到一个熟悉的声音。

“Mark？”

fin.

 

 

原定BE版结局：

很多年后，Mark已经成为有史以来最伟大的国王，娶了最美丽的公主，他坐拥世间一切，却再也想不起曾经一个少年低垂着眉眼温柔微笑的模样。  
他已经太老了。浑浊的双眼与发皱的皮肤都昭示着那些辉煌的日子的远去。  
又过了许多年，当他只能躺在病床上等候死神的到来时，来到他床边的却是一个不过五六岁大的孩子。他还能听到他的小孙子在房间外呼喊着什么。  
大概这孩子是他不知哪里找来的玩伴。  
小男孩站在他的床边，歪着脑袋，看上去又可爱，又有些莫名的熟悉。  
Mark费力地眯起眼睛，试图看清他的脸。  
看看，那双清澈无辜的眼睛多像一头小鹿。  
多像他的Wardo。

“我不叫Wardo。”小男孩开口说道，Mark这才知道他刚刚在无意中说出了那个名字。  
“那你叫什么名字？”Mark抬起枯瘦的手，病痛和年迈将他摧残得不成样子。  
“Wind，我叫Wind。是爷爷给我取的名字。爷爷说风是自然的精灵，它可以越过千山万水将国王胜利的消息传递回来。”  
爷爷……  
“给我讲讲你的爷爷。”  
Wind趴在他的床头，孩子特有的带着活力的味道让Mark觉得病痛也减轻了些。  
他说了很多很多。  
“我的爷爷说，他爱过一个最伟大的人。”  
在Mark沉入永恒的黑暗之前，这是他听到的最后一句话。

我也爱过一个伟大的人，他为了我可以舍弃生命。  
我一直很想问问他，为什么他没有想过我能放弃一切和他一起离开。  
我会的，只要他开口。  
其实不开口也没关系，只要一个微笑，或是一个眼神就可以。  
命运啊，是多么残酷的东西。  
它将我不在意的事物强加于我，却夺走我真正想要的。  
我的……  
Wardo。

Fin.


End file.
